Battle of the Super Hero Stars
by Gambit58
Summary: Not the best title, but fully describes what the story is, teams of super heros battle it out to be the best and win a prize
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

This is a story that's going to battle teams of super hero against each other and is meant to be funny with a lot of jokes at everyone's expense. Although there will be some that take more jokes then other's, like 'Charmed'. I don't really like the show and I'm going to be hitting them hard, so if you're a fan of them, this isn't the story for you.

There is also going to be two celebrities in the story that are from another my other stories and not from the real world. Well one is from the story and the other isn't in it, just from the same reality. Britney Spears will make a few comments about knowing Buffy and living in England, that because she the Britney from 'Tides of Darkness' (and of course, Scoobies and Wrestlers) and not the real one. And no, I'm not going to make reference to this story in that story. Let's just say, everyone's memory of this event is going to be erased after. Two other people that might show up in this story that's from 'Tides of Darkness' and the other story are Robert Porter (Which is a made up character) and Calla Porter (Which is a remade Character from another show). Ashton Cucher isn't in the story but from the same reality. Also this takes place a few months before the story begins.

Next, there's Team Dark Angel and the problem I had was thinking of team members, there's Max, Logan, Alec, and…I couldn't come up with the last two. I know there's plenty of characters on the show I could have picked, but none seemed to fit (or I just didn't want to use them) so I made up two characters. First there's Biggs, he's a transgenic, well built with brown hair and eyes and good at mechanics, then there's Ariel, she basically looks like Megan Fox (for fun, you could say she played by her) expected with red air and she's also a transgenic. (For those who don't know who Megan Fox is, she's that hot girl from Transformers the movie). Oh and by the way, Max's virus, the one that doesn't allow her to touch Logan, has been temporary neutrals for this contest.

What are they competing for; first place is a huge trophy that declaring them the best, a million dollars each, a small increase in there skill, like becoming a stronger slayer, or a little smarter or increase in their magic skill. Second will get a slightly small trophy and a half a million dollars to be split and third will get a small trophy and no money. Those who are working the contest will be getting paid money.

Last, even though it seems like a contestant can get killed or is killed, no one can actually die in this story. Think of it as taking place in a reality where you can't die and the danger isn't real. But even better, try not to think of it too much about it and just have fun, because this story isn't meant to be taken serious, it meant to have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that isn't a made up character, they all are owned by whoever came up with them so please don't sue.

BATTLE

OF

THE SUPER HERO STARS

The Dinner Before

It was the night before the big contest and all the people involved were gathered in a luxurious banquet hall enjoying a grad dinner before the show begins tomorrow. The contestants, announcers, and the interviews were all there. There were all kinds of foods and drinks and something for everyone. Each team had their own personal table as did the every one else involved.

At the bar, both drinking a beer, was Spike from Team Slayer and Wolverine, from Team X-Men.

"So, mate, it must come in handy having blades pop out of your hands" Spike said and then took a sip from his beer

"Yep" Wolverine responded and took a sip of his beer

"As far as I go, my teeth get sharp"

"I know, bub, I came smell you"

"Smell me, what, do I have an odor problem?"

"No, you just smell like a vampire" Wolverine said and then drank the rest of his beer down.

At one of the tables, the two on field interviewer, Britney Spears and Ashton Cucher, were talking. Well, Ashton was talking and Britney was looking for someone.

"So where did you disappear to all that time back? Its like you dropped of the face of the earth" Ashton said

"Uh, what, oh, I'm living in England now" Britney answered and then saw the person she was looking for

"Where and why?"

As Britney was getting up she says "It's…private" then walks away

"Whatever"

Buffy, the leader of Team Slayer, was walking back to her teams table, with two plates of food. One for her and one for a friend, who was also a team member

Buffy hears a female's voice behind say "hi", she stops and turns around to see a woman who she recognizes as Britney Spears.

Buffy, a little confused response by saying "hi" back

"You might not know me"

"I know who you are"

"Oh, I mean…you've never meet me or the me from your reality, earth…or whatever, but in mine, we're…friends"

"Okay…so how did you meet my other self?" Buffy asked

"At a wrestling event"

"Then your Buffy likes wrestling"

"You could say that" Britney said, then there was a moment of silence

Finally Britney says "So maybe we could hang sometime"

Buffy nods her head and says "Okay"

"Well, I'm going to…get some food" Britney said and then heads to the tables containing all the food

Buffy turns back around and continues heading to her table "Weird, then again, all this is weird"

At another table, the two commentators, Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler from the WWE, were sitting, talking and eating.

"J.R., look, look" Lawler said excitingly and points "don't you thinks she would make a beautiful Diva on Raw"

J.R. stops eating his steak and looks up to see what Lawler is talking about. He sees a dark hair woman wearing dark clothes "That's Max, the leader of Team Dark Angel"

"I don't care what her name is, what I care about is that nice back end of heir's"

"Lawler, get you head out of the clouds"

Max was sitting at her table talking with another of her teammates, Logan, when she heard someone familiar call to her; she turns in her seat to see another teammate, Alec.

Alec sits next to her and asks "What's with this name of ours, Dark Angel?"

"It's one that the produces of this contest gave us since I couldn't think of one" Max answered

"Yeah, well, then why do you get to be leader?"

Logan answers this one "because the rest of us voted her as leader, and you, the only one, voted for yourself"

Each team was aloud to bring friends and family along to watch and cheer for them, two friends of Team Slayer, were about to find out that the other was here as they both bump into each other.

"You!" they both say at the same time

"Xander, What are you doing here?" Angel said

"I could ask the same of you" Xander responses "Wait, you're not on the team, are you?"

"No, I'm here as a guest" Angel answered

"So am I"

"Okay"

"Fine"

"So, we're at an understanding"

"I guess we are"

Standing near the buffet table, were two contestants from different teams talking, Triple H from Team Hulkamania and Krillin from Team Dragon Ball.

"So we were going to have Kurt Angle on our team" Triple H said "But he was throwing a fit about not being team leader, so we threw him off and took Chris Jericho instead. However, it ready doesn't matter who we replaced him with, because as long as I'm on the team, we'll kick ass"

"Wow" Krillin said "Who are you again?"

Triple H looks directly at him and says "I'm Triple H, little man" 'Little man' wasn't so much an insult as it was a fact. Krilin was about half the size of Triple H.

"Okay" Krillin still didn't know him, it wasn't his fault. There wasn't a WWE in his world

"I'm the Game, the King of King, the" as Triple H went on with all the names he has, it made Krilin think 'Wow, he sure has a lot of names, maybe I should get a second one.

Stephanie McMahon, a guest from Team Hulkamania, was walking to the restroom. Just a few seconds ago, she was talking with two other team members. Giles, from Team Slayer, and a blue furred beast named…well, Beast from Team X-Men. Even though, he looked like a beast, he was every intellectual.

On the way to the women's restroom, Stephanie passes by the Men's restroom. As she passes by, the door to the men's restroom opens and a weird smelling smoke comes out. Steph stops when she sees RVD from Team Hulkamania walk out. RVD's eyes were half glazed over.

"Hey, Steph, it's me, R…V…D" RVD said to Steph

"I know who you are" Steph said back

RVD was surprised "Wow, you do; then maybe you can tell me"

"Ah, yeah, look I bet you're hungry right now, so why don't you go get something to eat"

"Wait! I am hungry! You're like some all seeing, all knowing person"

"Yeah, sure, now go eat"

"Sure thing, o'wise one" RVD said and then heads towards the food

Back at the competitor's table, J.R. and Lawler continued to eat until they were approached by a contestant.

"Excuse me" it was Pheobe from Team Charmed "I need to talk to you about a problem with our team"

"What seem to be the problem, Ms?" Lawler asked while looking at her breasts

"Yeah, he's the problem" Pheobe points to a tall man wearing an expensive suit

"Who, Nip Tuck" Lawler said

"That's Cole, a member of your team" J.R. said

"No, he's my ex and he's also very evil" Pheobe said "he can't be on our team"

"Look, Ms, each team has to have five member, no more, no less. Unless you can find a replacement, which has to be someone from your reality, there is nothing we can do" J.R. said

"Who am I suppose to find?" Pheobe asked

"Well, do you have any guests with you?" J.R. asked

Pheobe looks down towards the floor and answers "No"

"Well, then there is nothing I can do"

Else where in the room, two team members from the same team were arguing, Cyclops from team X-Men and the leader of that team, Storm.

"It's not right, I should be leader, not you" Cyclops argued

"Scott, like I said before, the rest of the team voted for me" Storm tried to reason "But if it makes you feel better, I voted for you"

"Well this is how it's going to be, if I don't become leader; then I don't play"

"Scott, you don't mean that"

"Yes, I do"

"Uh, excuse me" Britney said as she walks up to the two "I couldn't help but over hear, and I think I might have an answer to your problem…if you would like to hear it"

"Yes, child, please explain" Storm said

Opening Day

The next morning, the beginning celebration was in progress. It took place in an arena that looked like a basketball arena. However there were a few differences, like it was a little larger, and there were no hoops on either side of the arena. There were six benches, three on each side; one for each team after they were introduced. At one end of the arena was a Smackdown style entrance for the teams to come threw.

The arena was jammed packed and there were people everywhere holding signs in support of their favorite hero. At the moment, the opening performance, The Cure, was finishing up their song 'More Than This'. Once the song was finished, a fireworks display goes off and then everything turns over to the commentators, J.R. and Lawler, who were at a booth that resembles the one they use on RAW.

J.R.: Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Battle of the Super Hero Stars! Where teams of you favorite Super Heroes battle it out threw a number of contest to determine who the best is and for the grand prize. Hello ever one, I'm good old J.R. and this is my partner, Jerry 'The King' Lawler

Lawler: Thank you, J.R., it's great to be here, and this guarantees to be one hell of a show. And I'm not just saying that because of the amount of money I'm being paid.

J.R.: I'm sure you're being paid a lot King. Now about the show, each team will compete in a number of contests. Each contest will have points rewarded based on how they do.

Lawler: Down the line, the team with the lowest points will be cut and some time after, another team with the lowest points will be cut, because in the final match there will be only four teams. Now we aren't saying when the cut will come so the lowest point team at the time will always keep fighting and giving it their best. Because the last thing we want is last place team being so far down, knowing a cut is coming and just giving up next round.

J.R.: Also, let it be known that even though the teams will be put in situations where it seems like someone could die, no one can actually be killed in this contest. If they receive what is usually a death blow, they will just be eliminated from the round and be transported back to the team's locker room alive and well. They won't even feel any pain from the blow. Well, not much anyways and there is the one on one fight round.

Lawler: So, don't worry; none of your favorite heroes are actually in danger.

J.R.: Now with that said, let's give it over to Ms. Spears so she can introduce the teams

In the middle of the arena, Britney stood with a microphone in hand

Britney: Thank you J.R. and King, and now with out further ado, let's introduce the teams. Beginning with Team Dragon Ball, First he's the team leader and the first to master the power of being a super saiyan, give it up for…GOKU!

Goku walks out to a cheering audience. Goku smiles and waves back. Some people were holding signs that said 'Goku Rocks'. After waving to the crowed, Goku takes a seat on his team's bench.

Britney: Next, he's the prince of saiyans, let's hear it for…VEGETA!

As Vegeta walks out, the audience cheers, but they cheer out of fear, because they knew how powerful and bad tempered he was. Vegeta didn't wave to the crowd or anything; he just walks to the bench and sits next to Goku.

Britney: Now, for the green man who is Goku's worst enemy and greatest ally…PICCOLO!

Piccolo walks out and even though he was a green muscular alien, he wasn't the only alien; there were a few different types of aliens in the audience. The crowd cheers for him, but he follows the way Vegeta walked out and just heads for the bench.

Britney: Next, a man that proves that size doesn't matter because you may be bigger, he'll still kick you butt…Krillin!

Krillin walks out to cheers and he smiles and waves back before taking a seat.

Britney: And for the finally member of Team Dragon Ball, he's Vegeta's son from the future…TRUNKS!

Trunks walks out, waves a little to the cheering crowd and then takes a seat.

Britney: Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it for Team Dragon Ball!

Lawler: You know, J.R., Team Dragon Ball is favored to take this championship

J.R.: Well, they do have some powerful fighters, but not all the contests are about who's the better fighter

Britney: Now, ladies and gentleman, it is time to bring to you…TEAM X-MEN!

The audience went into an uproar of cheering.

J.R.: Well, this is a fan favorite team

Britney: Introducing first, the team leader, the mistress of weather…STORM!

Storm didn't walk out; instead she flows out and heads towards her bench

Britney: Next, he's the man with the indestructible bones…WOLVERINE!

Wolverine heads out smoking a cigar.

"Uh, Mr. Wolverine, you can't smoke in the arena" Britney said

"You going to make me put it out, princess" Wolverine said as he walks up to her

"Wolverine!" Storm yells at him from the bench "Put out the cigar, leave the child alone, and take your seat"

Wolverine, not one to disobey Storm, puts out the cigar and takes his seat.

Britney: Continuing on, next, he's got the look of a wild beast and a genius that rivals Albert Einstein…BEAST!

Beast come out, does a few flips and then heads to the bench

Britney: Next, he's the rage'in cajin from New Orleans…GAMBIT!

Gambit heads out, walks up to Britney; takes her hand and kisses it "Thanks for the introduction, chere" he then heads for the bench.

Britney was blushing for awhile but then remembers she had a task at hand

Britney: Uh, okay, and finally, he's the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, the wall clawer himself…SPIDERMAN!

Spiderman swings out on his webbing and the audience goes wild, cheer and chanting his name.

Lawler: Wait a minute! Spiderman isn't an X-Man, he isn't even a mutant. Cyclops is suppose to be the last member, where is he?

J.R.: Well, I've just been informed that Cyclops quite the team, do to a disagreement and Spiderman was upgraded from guest to teammate

Lawler: but still, he's not an X-Man and I do know that there are other X-men around as guests, why couldn't they use one of them

J.R.: I don't know, Lawler, but even though he's not an X-man, he has teamed with them before. Besides, listen to the crowd, they love him

The audience was all chanting 'Spiderman, Spiderman!'

"Thank you, Thank you" Spiderman said "I love each and everyone of you, but only as a friend"

"Yo, Spiderman" Wolverine yelled "Stop being such a pre-madonna and take your seat!"

"Sure thing, Wolvie" Spiderman said back and took his seat

Britney waits 30 seconds for the cheers to die down and then continues.

Britney: Ladies and gentleman, TEAM X-MEN!

Lawler: So, J.R., What do you think of Team X-Men?

J.R.: I think they're a well rounded team

Lawler: I still don't think it's fair that Spiderman is on the team

J.R.: Let it go, King

Britney: It's now time to bring out our third Team, Team Charmed! Starting with the leader, she has the power to freeze you in time or blow you up with the wave of her hands…PIPER!

As Piper heads out, the cheering that was there for Team X-Men dies down to a mild clapping.

Piper confused by the lack of cheering, takes a seat.

Lawler: Wow, I guess not a fan favorite

Britney: Okay, next, the sister of Piper, a girl that sees your future if she touches a personal possession…PHEOBE!

Pheobe came out to a little more then her sister, but not much more of a clapping. In fact the clapping was still mild enough to hear some guy yell out "Show us your tits!"

Pheobe angrily searches for the guy who said it as she heads for her seat.

In the audience, front row just behind Team Slayer's bench, were Xander and Angel

Xander leans over to Angel and says "Oh, this is turning painful"

Angel nods in agreement.

Britney: Uh, well…Next, the final sister, the girl who is half white lighter and half witch…PAIGE!

Paige came out to the same amount of clapping as Piper did.

Lawler: Thank god, there are only two more members to go

J.R.: Hopefully they will get a better greeting

Britney: Next, the man who will be there to help you when you call his name…LEO!

Leo didn't walk; instead a blue orb of light came from the back entrance and forms, in the middle of the arena, into Leo. Leo got a little better greeting then the sisters.

J.R.: Well, that wasn't so bad

Lawler: Yeah, but it wasn't good either

Britney: And for the final member of Team Charmed, he's the Source, a deadly demon assassin, and a lawyer. Try and figure out which is more evil, lets heard it for…COLE!

Flames appear just pass the entrance and it forms into Cole. He got a pretty good greeting from the audience. The guy who yelled 'Show us your tits' at Pheobe, yells "you go, Nip Tuck"

J.R.: See, this team does have a favorite

Lawler: The lawyer

J.R.: What?

Lawler: I think the lawyer is more evil

J.R.: For once, I agree with you King

Britney: Ladies and gentleman…TEAM CHARMED!

J.R.: Team Charmed has some powerful magic behind them, but that's all they have

Lawler: Yeah, like Team Dragon Ball, they're a one sided team

Britney: Now, time to bring out my personal favorite team…TEAM SLAYER!

The audience once again when into its uproar of cheers.

J.R.: Looks like another fan favorite

Britney: Starting first with the team leader, she's the bogyman's bogyman, let's hear for…BUFFY!!

As Buffy comes out to her loving audience, the guy who heckle Pheobe, was about to yell 'show us your tits' to Buffy, but Buffy spots him just in time and gives him a deadly look. The guy reconsiders and sits down quietly.

As Buffy takes her seat and the cheering dies down some, she hears two familiar voices behind her.

"Buffy rules!"

"Buffy the best!"

"Buffy going to take this Championship!"

"Buffy all the way!"

Buffy turns around with an amused look and sees her friends, Xander and Angel, sitting in the front row.

"Nice to know I have my own personal cheerleaders" Buffy said

"We're here for you Buffy" Xander said

Britney: Next up, he once fought for the forces of evil, he now fights for the forces of good, lets hear it for…SPIKE!

Spike heads out, waves to the cheering crowd and then sits next to Buffy. He then takes out a cigarette from his jacket and is about to light it, but sees the look he is getting from Buffy and decides to put it back in his jacket.

Britney: Next, she's a genius and a powerful witch…WILLOW!

Willow walks out, a little embarrassed by the large amount of cheering she's receiving and quickly makes it to her seat.

Britney: She's a rogue slayer; you got to have…FAITH!

Faith jogs out, waves to the cheering audience and then takes a seat

Lawler: Wow, I wish had Faith and I'm not talking religious faith, if you know what I mean, J.R.

J.R. didn't respond; he just rolls his eyes at him.

Britney: And for the final member of Team Slayer, he's Buffy's watcher, let's hear for…GILES!

Giles heads out, waves to the cheering crowd and then takes a seat.

Britney: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you TEAM SLAYER!!

J.R.: I would have to say that they are just like Team X-Men, another well rounded team

Lawler: Yeah, and with two hot team members too, I would love to be teamed with Buffy and Faith

J.R.: Anyways, Team Slayer might have been Ms. Spears' favorite, but up next is our favorite

Lawler: That's right, Team Hulkamania

Britney: It is time to bring to you the fifth team of the show, TEAM HULKAMANIA! First, the team leader, a legend in wrestling…HULK HOGAN!

Suddenly Hulk Hogan's theme music starts to play and Hogan comes out and starts posing.

"Hey, how come he gets entrance music?!" Buffy said

Britney: Next the man who has too many cups of coffee before each his wrestling matches… THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!

The Warrior's music plays and The Ultimate Warrior came running out, runs around Britney and then begins a lap around the arena, running in front of each bench.

Britney: Wow, I think he had too many cups before heading out here

Lawler: J.R. did you know that the team would have been called Team WWE, but the Warrior objected to that name so they went with Hulkamania

J.R.: That's no surprise; Warrior isn't exactly on good terms with the WWE

The Ultimate Warrior was about to begin a second lap around the arena but as he was passing Team Dragon Ball's bench, Vegeta just happens to have his leg stretched out and Warrior trips over it and land flat on his face.

Lawler: Vegeta just tripped the Ultimate Warrior!

Vegeta was laughing as Warrior picks himself up. Angrily the Ultimate Warrior turns to Vegeta.

Vegeta gets up and says "Bring it"

Warrior gets in Vegeta's face and is breathing heavily.

"So are going to fight me or kill me with your bad breath" Vegeta said

"Alright that's enough" Goku says as he gets up and gets between the two

At this time, officials and Hogan had come over to break it up.

Hogan gets in front of Warrior and starts pushing him back to the team bench

As he's being push back, Warrior points at Vegeta and says "Vile villain, you will soon know the power of the Ultimate Warrior!!"

Vegeta just laughs at him and says "Anytime, anywhere freak!"

"Vegeta would you just sit down" Goku said

Britney: Well, on to the next, he's known for the 'Walls of Jericho' and I'm not talking about the bible story…CHRIS JERICHO!

Jericho heads out to his favorite song, waves at the cheering crowd and heads for his seat.

Britney: Next, the man who has almost as many names as title reigns…TRIPLE H!

Triple H heads out to his music and to the same lighting as his wrestling matches. Even has a bottle of water in hand.

Britney: And finally, the high flying extremist…RVD!

RVD heads out to his music.

"Hey Angel" Xander says "I heard that last night during dinner, RVD was in the men's restroom getting, oh 'hi' Oz"

Angel was confuse "He was getting 'oh hi Oz'?"

"What? No, it's Oz" Xander points to the other side of him

Angel leans over and sees Oz sitting on the other side of Xander with a tray full of food and drinks. Oz waves to Angel.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss" Oz says as he hands a drink to Xander

"Well, just introduction of the first five teams, including our very own team" Xander said

"Oh, sorry, the lines at the snack bar were really long"

Britney: Ladies and gentlemen, TEAM HULKAMANIA!

J.R: So, king, what do you think of Team Hulkamania

King: Oh, their great, but they could have been better

J.R.: how's that?

King: Well, it involves one simple chance in the roster

J.R.: and that being?

King: Me, of course

J.R.: Sorry I asked

King: Oh, come on J.R., with me on the team, they would be guaranteed to win

J.R.: If that's what you want to think, I'll go with it, but now there is only one more team, so let's listen closely

Britney: And now for the final team, Team Dark Angel!!

Another fan favorite Team, the audience again went into an uproar of cheers.

Britney: Introducing first, the leader of the team, she's as deadly as beautiful…Let's hear it for…MAX!!!

As the audience cheers, Max drives out on her black ninja motorcycle.

King: See, J.R., she's rides a motorcycle, now that's the making of a Raw Diva

Buffy looks at Spike and says "First we have a team that heads out to personal music and now this girl comes out on a motorcycle…we're just completely uncreative.

Spike responses "Relax love, those custom entrances aren't going to help them win"

Willow adds "Yeah, we're not being scored on our entrances"

Max parks her bike in front of her team's bench and takes her seat.

Britney: Next, there's no telling how many scams he's has going on backstage…ALEC!!

The crowd cheers as Alec walks out and then walks up to Britney

With a fake innocent smile, he says to Britney "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have any scams going on" he then heads to his team's bench and sits down

Britney: Now for the third member, he has 'eyes only' for you…let's hear for LOGAN!!

Up in the cheering crowd where signs that had drawings of Logan's 'Eyes Only' hack program.

Logan walks out and up to Britney and nervously says "I…uh…don't know what you're talking about…I'm not 'Eyes Only'…I just work for him…never even met the man"

Britney replies "Don't worry, your secret save here"

Logan looks up into the large audience "Yeah, sure it is"

King: Some might be asking how Logan is walking since he is disabled from the waist down, well, for those who don't know he's wearing an exoskeleton that's enables him to walk

Britney: Next, he a master of mechanics, I give you…BIGGS!!

Biggs comes out, blows kiss to the cheering audience and then takes his seat.

Britney: And the finally member of the final team, her ferocity in battle matches her red hair…ARIEL!!

Ariel walks out as the audience cheers and takes her seat.

King: Oh my god, where was she at last night's dinner

J.R.: She didn't attend it

King: Well, she another one that would make a sexy raw diva

Britney: Ladies and Gentlemen…TEAM DARK ANGEL!!

J.R.: I have to say, another well rounded team, wouldn't you say King

King: Yes and two members with curves in all the right places

J.R.: Whatever…now we're going to take a short break and when we come back, we'll have a performance from the band 'Evanescence' followed by our first contest

King: And it's going to be something…it's a Star Trek one called 'Borg invasion'!

TBC

Just out of curiosity, who do you think will win, or who do you want to win. Basically, pick your favorite team. Waiting to hear back

Hey, if the people in this story will have this event erase from their memories when it is over, then the winning team will be surprise to find a huge trophy in their room along with a million dollars each, as will the second place team and their prizes but of course that falls into the don't think too much into it pile.

As far as how long this story is going to last, I don't know, I'm just going to end it whenever.

One last thing, I know what some of you are thinking, Team Hulkamania, wrestlers aren't super heroes, well if you think back in the days of Hogan and Warrior, they were made out to be super heroes and I needed one team that would be kind of out of place, and they were perfect. Also, this is the funny loving Chris Jericho, not the one of today. Not the rather turn the channel then listen to him, even though I hate Cena, I rather see the belt around Cena's waist, suit wearing Y2J. This is the rock and roll, High light Reel, calls everyone monkeys Y2J. I miss the old Y2J


	2. Chapter 2: Borg Invasion

Battle

Of

The Super Hero

Stars

Part 2: Borg Invasion

Britney had a microphone in her hand as she was getting a few last moment touch ups from the make up lady while she stood outside the teams locker rooms. Evanescence performance was nearly done and she was about to go on.

She was currently carrying on a conversation with the make up lady "I mean don't you think it's weird that this is being shown almost all over the galaxy, but earth"

The make up lady just nods at her as she does Britney's make up.

"You don't really care do you, just as long as you get paid"

The make up lady smiles at her and nods again.

"You're about to go on Ms. Spears" The program director says "and try to be more perky this time"

"More perky?" Britney said annoyingly

The director points to the hovering camera, a camera that hovered on it's on without a camera man operating it.

The make up lady finishes up and moves out the camera shot and the director gives the signal that she's on as the light on the camera goes on.

Britney gives the camera a big smile and starts "Woooo!! What a performances by Evanescence! That was really something! Now I'm just outside the locker rooms where our teams are getting ready by choosing from a wide list of weapons and making a game plan for their first challenge called 'Borg Invasion'! To go over the challenge and the rules and points that go with it, I swing it over to Ashton!"

The director gives Britney the signal she's off right after the light on the camera goes off.

Britney gives the director a mean look "Was that perky enough for you?"

"Yes, Ms. Spears" The director answered

"Do you need me anytime soon?"

"Not until the third team has competed"

"Good" Britney tosses the microphone behind her and walks off "Where's Robert?"

The make up lady walks up to the director and asks "Who's Robert?"

"Her boyfriend" The director answered

"Robert? But isn't she with that ferret looking guy, what's his name, K-something…"

"Not in her reality, she's dating an immortal named 'Robert'"

"Wow, really, well she really dodged a bullet, didn't she"

"Yes, she did"

In the Holo Arena, Ashton was in the simulated Borg ship, he currently didn't realizes he was on as he was talking to himself "Dam she was really perky, what the fuck was up with that" He suddenly heard a voice in his ear piece telling him that he was on "What?!" Ashton looks at the camera with a shocked and embarrassed "Well, huh,…as you can all see, I'm on the Borg ship on a course for earth where it plans to assimilate everyone there. The mission for each team is to destroy the ship and make it out alive, before it gets close enough to earth to start beaming drones" Suddenly a female borg drone walks by Ashton "Wow! Now that is a woman not even I would date. Anyways, each team will have there own turn in which they will be flown to the ship in a shuttle, don't worry the shuttle is a safe point because it's cloaked or something, from the shuttle they will be beamed aboard the Borg ship and have a hour from the point they beam on to destroy the ship. Now, how the points are awarded, if the team destroys the ship, they are awarded fifty points and it doesn't stop there, for each drone they destroy, they get five points, however sense there is like a whole lot of drones on this ship, they are only awarded points for the first five drones and nothing after that and it doesn't count for any drone destroyed when the ship is destroyed. Also there are penalty points in play for this contest, if any team member is eliminated by assimilation or not making it out before the ship explodes or anything else, the team will receive a negative five points, however if a team member wants to run and quite the contest, there will be no penalty for that, all they have to do, is activate the small device which they will be wearing on an arm band, now this is there only way off the ship, they wouldn't be allow to get off any other way, so they need to make sure to take care of them. Plus, once they leave, they can not come back. So as you heard, a team can score as high as…huh…Seventy five points!! And as low as negative twenty five points, now on to good old J.R. and The King, Jerry Lawler"

J.R. and the King sat at the commentary table

J.R.: Thank you, Ashton, now as everyone knows the teams were given a chance to make a game plan, in that session they were given a read out of the ship and drones, so they wouldn't be going in blind. However, while one team is taking their turn, the others will have to stay in there locker room, and will not be able to see what is going on, so there is no advantage by going later.

King: I wouldn't be going in at all

J.R.: Neither would I. The order in which teams go has been done randomly and it seems Team 'Dragon Ball' is going first and about to start

Team 'Dragon Ball' flew up to the Borg ship in their shuttle and beamed aboard.

Once aboard, the Dragon Ball team instantly starts to use their powerful energy blasts to start blasting away borg drones, in fact the blasts were so powerful, they were blasting holes in the ship. Luckily the emergency force fields were going up in time or they would all have been suck into the vacuum of space, well virtual space. None of them choose any weapons, because they were weapons themselves, more powerful then anything that was offered to them. In fact, with in seconds, they reached their five points five borg limit and now, they were just blasting away pointless borg, in attempt to damage the ship enough to blow it up.

King: Wow! Too bad there's a limit on the points you can get for destroying borg, because they have destroyed at least a hundred borg or more

J.R.: I would say more, perhaps two hundred

King: Aren't the borg able to adapt to energy blasts

J.R.: Well King, I've just been informed that their energy blasts are too powerful for the Borg to adapt to, plus to add to it, it's unlike any energy blast they have ever encountered, its spiritual energy.

Suddenly the Borg ship comes to a halt.

King: J.R., the Borg ship has stopped moving

Once again, J.R. was receiving more info threw his ear piece.

J.R.: Hold on King, I'm getting info on it

King: Why do they only send you info?

J.R. ignored the question.

J.R.: According to what I was told, Team Dragon Ball has caused so much damage; the Borg ship can't maintain power to the engines. Do you know what that means?

King: Ah… the ship can't move anymore

J.R.: No, well, yeah, but it also means unless the engines can be repaired, the Borg ship can't make it to earth, and that means for the moment, there is no time limit for Team Dragon Ball

Team Dragon Ball continues to blasts away the ship from the inside and the Borg weren't very happy about it.

"We are the Borg, resistances is futile, your tech…stop blowing holes in our ship…seriously, stop it, it hurts"

"Goku, this is taking too long" Piccolo says "Plus if we continue down this path, we'll just end up blowing up the ship with us in it"

"Yeah, and that will cost us twenty five points" Krillin added

"Okay, this is what we'll do" Goku says "All of you will beam back to the shuttle, and I'll stay behind and do one huge energy blast that blows up the ship"

"Idiot!!" Vegeta said "You'll get caught in the explosion and cost us five points and I'm not willing to give up any points what so ever"

"Oh, okay, well same plan, but I'll head to the main power core of the ship and sent a spirit bomb and then beam off before it goes off"

The rest of team agrees and they beam off. Goku is able to sense where the main power core is located fly there in an instant and creates a spirit bomb to go off in ten seconds and then beams off himself.

Tens seconds later the ship blows up.

King: Wow, Team Dragon Ball is the first team to go, and they are the first team to get a perfect score

J.R.: That's right; Team Dragon Ball gets the full score of Seventy five points. Next up is Team Slayer and they have some big shoes to fill

The simulation starts over, and then the shuttle carrying Team Slayer flies to the ship. Unlike, Team Dragon Ball, this team did pick out weapons and had more of a plan. Buffy and Faith both had titanium swords and Spike had a titanium axe, Giles had pick up a book of spells and Willow had picked out a super power lap top computer.

Once onboard, they quickly made for a spot that had an interface junction and only three ways to it. Buffy and Faith each destroyed a borg drone on the way earning the team ten points. Once there, Buffy, Faith and Spike each cover an entrance. Giles used a spell to increase Willow's intelligence temporary and since she was already really smart, now she was super smart. Giles also put up a magical force field around him and Willow while she works. Willow hooks her computer up to the interface and quickly goes to work. While defending their spots, Spike, Faith and Buffy each cut down a borg drone, reaching the team limit on destroyed point limit on Borg. They destroyed a few other but they, of course didn't count.

Willow was able to tap into the main command core of the Borg ship and enter the command she needed.

"I'm done" Willow said "We have 30 seconds to get out of here"

"Good thing it won't take us that long" Spike said and they all teleport out.

Short time later, the ship explodes.

King: Wow, another perfect score

J.R.: The first two teams have gone and they both have scored the maximum

King: Yeah, but what did Willow do?

J.R.: Well, according to what I heard, she ordered the power core to regenerate and sense it was already fully powered, it caused the ship to overload.

King: I guess they had a game plan, and up next is our personal favorite, Team Hulkamania

J.R.: Let's see how they do

Team Hulkamania wasn't as coordinated as Team Slayer. Triple H, the only one to pick a weapon, a titanium sledge hammer, was fighting borg drones by himself. Ultimate Warrior was doing his warrior run; Hogan was fight a drone with his Hogan type punches, and Y2J and RVD were trying to figurer out what to do.

Triple H was able to smash two drones, scoring the team 10 points.

Warrior was still running around but he finally decided to attack, he sees a drone standing near a railing that lead to a long fall.

"Vile demon!" Warrior said "I will destroy you" The warrior charges the drone and the drone steps aside at the last second. The Warrior goes over the railing and fall to his elimination

King: Oh no, the warrior is gone, and the team has lost 5 points

J.R.: Wait King, are you seeing what I'm seeing

At that moment Y2J had gotten a drone in a Wall of Jericho and the drone was tapping out.

King: That's amazing; he's actually making a drone tap out

J.R.: Yeah, but to bad that doesn't count as destroying a borg drone so he doesn't get any points for that.

While Y2J had the drone in the submission, another drone came up behind him and injected him with it's assimilation tubes and he was eliminated and disappears.

King: Oh no, now the team is down to zero points

Just then, Triple H smashes another drone

J.R.: Now they are back up to 5 points

The drone taking Hogan's punches, which weren't having any effect, got tired and hit Hogan with the assimilation tubes.

King: Now it's zero once again.

Triple H smashes two more drones in the face and then calls out "RVD, get over here!"

RVD runs over to Triple H.

"What's up?" RVD said

"Look, it apparent that we're not gonna destroy this ship" Triple H said "and since we've reached our limit on drone points, I say we get out of here before we get taken out and loose more points"

"I'm right behind you" RVD says and then they both hit there arm bands and teleport out.

King: Well that was disappointing

J.R.: Sure was King, Team Hulkamania only came away with 10 points and it was all thanks to Triple H

King: Yeah, maybe Hunter should be the team leader; he was the only one doing anything in there

J.R.: It sure seemed like it, and after the first three teams have gone, the standings are Team Dragon Ball and Team Slayer is tied for first place, with Team Hulkamania in second place. Now were going to take a break while we do some interviews with team leaders

King: Yeah, but only two of them, we first start with Britney as she is currently with the leader of Team Slayer, Buffy

Britney was with Buffy outside Team Slayer's locker room.

"Thank you King, now Buffy, your team and Goku's team both scored perfectly, but your team actually had a game plan, do you believe that your team will be more prepared in future contests" Britney asked

"Well I don't know about that, but I did know we couldn't just go in there and try and figure things out" Buffy said

"Now your team scored the maximum points in the first contest, that' got to fire you up for the next"

"Yes, it does, we're all fired up for the next one, whatever it will be"

"Okay, now we're going to toss it over to Ashton, who is currently with Hulk Hogan" Buffy said to the camera

"Thanks Britney" Ashton said as he was standing with Hogan, outside his team locker room "Hogan, things seem to have fallen apart on the Borg Ship and your team only scored 10 points and really fallen behind in the first contest, do you believe your team can bounce back in the second?"

"Well, let me tell you something, Bother!" Hulk said to Ashton "Team Hulkamania may seem down, but we're gonna come back and win, this is only the beginning and we still have a long was to go!"

Just then, an angry Triple H comes out their locker room "Hold on Hogan, the only reason we came away with any points is because of me, but we could've gotten more if we made a plan like I said we should have, you're the one that just wanted to go in there and start smashing things up. Maybe I should be team leader and not you"

"You're out of line, Triple H!" Hogan fired back

"Hold on, monkeys!" Y2J said as he came out "Lets not forget that I made a drone tap out"

"Oh yeah" Ashton said "Tell the audience what it was like making a borg drone tap out"

Before Y2J could answer, Triple H says "I'll tell you what it was like; it was like a moron not using his head and allowing himself to cost his team points"

"Hey, this moron can make you tap, Hunter!!" Y2J said

"I would like to see you try!!" Triple H said back

"Now hold on" Hogan says "We need to come together as a team"

"Oh this coming from our almighty leader" Y2J says "The one who thinks he can punch out a borg drone with those old weak punches"

"You better watch it, Y2J, or"

"Or what, you'll go complain to Vince, guess what there is no Vince here...well actually he is here, but he's not in charge"

Just then, Warrior comes out doing his warrior heavy breathing "Back down my mighty team mates, we must unite again the darkness and prevail so we can bring the light back to the moons"

Hogan, Triple H, Y2J and even Ashton was looking at the Warrior confusingly and at the same time they all say "WHAT?!"

Warrior repeats "I said 'Back down mighty team"

However, Triple H interrupts "We heard you, but not of us could understand you, so why down you just shut the hell up"

"You best learn the ways of the warrior, Triple H or"

"Or what, I'll be denied the pleasure of running around like an idiot and falling over a ledge"

As the four wrestlers start all arguing again, in Team Dragon Ball's locker room, all of the team was watching Team Hulkamania arguing on their TV.

Vegeta was finding it amazing "HaHa, what a freak that so called Ultimate Warrior is, I sure hope I get to fight him"

"Now, Vegeta, we could get disqualified for fighting" Goku said "But you wouldn't do something like that unless…is there something you know"

"Lets just say a little birdie told me that one of the contest will be one on one fighting; now I don't know how they'll select the opponents, but whatever way they do it, they better put me against that freak"

The arguing continued between the four wrestlers, with Ashton stuck in the middle, so the show went back to J.R. and King

King: Wow, they really need to get it together

J.R.: They sure do, however the next round is beginning and it's Team X-Men going at it.

Team X-Men's game plan was pretty much the same as Team Slayer's, expect without the force field to protect Beast as he works, however he did have Storm to protect him. The rest of the team was out destroying drones and they reach the five drone limit in no time.

King: Wow, they are really tearing up the place

Everything was going great until Gambit got caught by a drone from behind

"Gambit has been taken out" Wolverine says "Beast! You need to speed it up!"

"I'm working as fast as I can" Beast said calmly

While Wolverine was busy yelling at Beast, he too was caught by a drone from behind, but he didn't get eliminated, he just screamed in pain for a few seconds and then sliced open the borg that got him.

King: Wait a minute, why wasn't Wolverine eliminated

J.R.: I think it has something to do with his super mutant healing factor, it must have instantly gave him an immunity to the assimilation process

"Logan, are you alright" Storm asked as she destroyed an approaching drone with a powerful lighting bolt

"I'm fine, it just burned a little" Wolverine answered

"I'm done!" Beast said, and after, they all beamed off. Seconds later the Borg ship exploded

J.R.: Wow, Team X-Men scored 70 points and takes second place

King: Yeah, that knocks Team Hulkamania down to third place

J.R.: Up next, Team Charmed

Once Team Charmed was aboard the ship, the three sisters went to work and did what they do best, they threw a potion down and said a rhyme together "Power of three, we call upon thee, destroy this ship completely"

After a few seconds of nothing happening, Piper finally says "What's going on, why isn't anything happening?"

Cole, who was leaning against a wall behind them, says "Maybe because you can't solve every problem with a potion and a rhyme" the three sisters turn to look at him and give him a mean look.

"Shut up, Cole!" Paige says "It's what we do best!"

"Then you're in trouble" Cole says and points behind them, the three sisters turn around and see two drones heading for them.

Piper screams in shock and then destroys the two drones with her exploding powers, she then turns back to Cole and says arrogantly "See, Cole, we can hand things on our own"

"Huh, there's another one coming" Cole replied

Another drone was heading their way, and Piper hits it again with her powers, but this time a green shield comes over it and protects it. Piper hits it again and the same thing happens "What the hell?!"

"It seems the Borg have adapted to your powers" Cole said

"Oh crap" Piper says and then tries something different and uses her time freezing power to freeze the Borg drone and it works "Ha, that worked"

"Yeah, but freezing them doesn't count as destroying them or brings us any closer to destroying the ship" Cole said

"Oh, I'll get him" Pheobe said and then runs up to the frozen drone and jump kicks it, unfortunately for her, it doesn't do any damage. Cole rolls it eyes at the fact that she thought she could destroy a drone with a jump kick. However, she didn't stop; she continued to attack the drone with her karate, which was still not doing anything. Finally, Cole saw an open shot and fires a fireball at the frozen drone, destroying it.

"Thought I could help" Cole said

"We don't need your help" Pheobe said

"Fine, I'll just stand here until you do, oh by the way, there are five more drones heading your way"

J.R.: Team Charmed has scored fifteen points, but can they hold on to them

King: Yeah, they don't seem to be working as a team

Piper is able to freeze them, but a few seconds after, the drones become unfrozen and continue going after them.

"Oh don't tell me they adapted to my freezing powers too!" Piper said

Paige starts to get scared "You know, this isn't what I sign on for" she then tries to orb off the ship, but when she turns to bright blue light, the light just bounces off the walls a few times and she then ends up back where she was.

King: Paige seems to have forgotten that the only way off the ship is by using the transporter band

Paige decides to try and run for it, literally. She starts running and as she turns the corner, her transporter band hits the corner, damaging it. It was then she realizes that she had to use it to get off. Paige stops running and press the button, but nothing happens.

J.R.: It seems that Paige's transporter band isn't working; it must have been damaged.

"Oh, no!" Paige says and then spots another Borg heading her way. She turns to run away, but ends up running into another and her elimination.

"I just realized something" Leo says "I'm a healer, not a fighter" He then transports away.

"Leo, you coward" Piper yells as she is getting surrounded by drones

"Huh, I could help you" Cole said

"I don't need your help!" Piper says right before one of the drones gets her with the assimilation tubes and eliminates her.

King: From fifteen points to five points and they are dropping like flies…huh, I wonder who even came up with that saying 'dropping like flies'

J.R.: Does it really matter?

"Pheobe, you have one coming up behind you!" Cole warned her

"For the last time, Cole, we don't need your help!" Pheobe responded

Cole sighs "Fine, then I'm out of here" he then transports away

Pheobe turns to the drone heading towards her and punches it in the face, the drone's head doesn't even jerk back from the hit. Pheobe suddenly realizes she is way over her head and decides it's time to get out of here, but right before she uses her band, the drone gets her.

The round ends and not the best way.

King: ZERO POINTS!! They just scored zero points…none, nothing, no points!

J.R.: We get the idea, King

King: and that puts them in last place, thank god Team Hulkamania is no longer there

J.R.: Next up, Team Dark Angel

Team Dark Angel had the same idea as Team Slayer, Logan and Biggs attempt to hack into the Borg systems while Max, Ariel and Alec guarded them. Ariel and Alec had guns while Max, who didn't do guns, had a titanium sword; Biggs and Logan were carrying guns but would only use them if needed; right now their main focus was tapping into the Borg systems.

Thing didn't go as planed, they had reach their borg point limit, but shortly after, Biggs and Logan got locked out of the Borg main frame and couldn't get back in.

"Max, we can't get back in, we need to go" Logan said

"But we haven't destroy the ship, we'll be giving up fifty points" Max says as she cuts down a drone

"Our position is being overwhelmed, I'm almost out of ammo, and Logan and Biggs have been locked out, we need to take our twenty five points and go" Alec said

Max didn't like it, but he was right "Alright, let's get out of here" and then they all transported off

J.R.: Team Dark Angel failed in destroying the ship, but was able to walk away with twenty five points. After the first contest let's take a look at the score board

1st Team Dragon Ball - 75 points

1st Team Slayer - 75 points

2nd Team X-Men - 70 points

3rd Team Dark Angel - 25 points

4th Team Hulkamania - 10 points

5th Team Charmed - 0 points

King: Tied in first is Team Dragon Ball and Team Slayer, in second is Team X-Men, in third is Team Dark Angel, forth place is held by Team Hulkamania and in last with no points is Team Charmed. Wow, J.R., if you notice there is a huge point difference between the first three teams and the last three teams.

J.R.: There sure is, the last three teams have some major catch up work in the next round

King: Especial Team Charmed

J.R.: Guess what time it is, King?

King: Huh…hammer time

J.R.: What?! No! It's time to name today's MVP

King: I knew that, so who is today's MVP

J.R.: Well, it was a hard choice for our judges, and it came down between Buffy, for her leadership skills, Triple H, for being the only one to destroy any drones on his team, and Beast, for his ability to stay calm under pressure and complete his task. And the winner …

King: TRIPLE H!!

J.R.: No! It's Beast!

King: Well, if it was up to me, it would be Triple H

J.R.: But it's not up to you, it's up to the judges. Now let's go to the main Arena, where Ms Spear is with the Team for the closing day ceremony

In the main Arena, the teams stood in a row from left to right, beginning with first place and ending with last place. First there was Team Dragon Ball, next Team Slayer, then Team X-Men, then Team Dark Angel, next Team Hulkamania, and last Team Charmed

"Alright people! Let's hear it for our teams!" Britney said into her microphone, the audience went wild and after they settled down, she continued "Now this is only the first day, we're all going to turn in and get some rest, but where the teams are heading depends on their position on the score board, the first place team gets to stay in a luxury penthouse with five bedrooms, a huge bathroom, kitchen, and living room. A balcony with a huge hot tub and wonderful view" She walks over to Team Slayer and Team Dragon Ball "Now unfortunately, two teams can't stay in the penthouse, so the judges have decided sense Team Dragon Ball won in less time, they get the penthouse tonight" Team Slayer wasn't happy about this, but understood, Britney continues "But don't worry because the next place team gets to stay in a luxury apartment, with three bedrooms, and a nice size bathroom, living room and kitchen" She walks back to the center of the team "The teams in the next three places will spend the night in a regular two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and small living room and bathroom. And then there's last place, they will spend the night in a hotel room that was two beds, a small refrigerator, and a crapped bathroom.

Team Charmed was not happy

"This is all Cole's fault" Paige said

Britney heard the remark and roles her eyes before continuing "That's not all, now there might be two contest a day, and sometimes, like to day, there will be one, and at the end of the day, the team that scored the most points that day, gets to go the banquet hall for a huge catered fest with music and dancing and all sorts of fun. The rest of the teams get to get in the lunch line with the rest of the crew, expect for the team that scored the least amount of points, they get to head back to wherever they are staying that night and order take out. Now if two or more teams tie for the most points, then those teams can enjoy the banquet together, so that means Team Dragon Ball and Team Slayer are going!"

The audience cheers.

"That is it for tonight, everyone go home and get rested up, because the fun is only beginning and will continue tomorrow!"

The music begins will the cameras go off.

The teams began to head off the floor; Team Slayer and Dragon Ball were heading in the same direction, towards the banquet hall.

Goku caught up with Buffy to walk with her "Hey, Buffy, great round, I love how you really got your team organized, that was amazing"

"Thanks, Goku, you guys where, well to say amazing would be an understatement" Buffy replies "I guess there going to be some major competition between our teams"

"Major competition! Ha!" Vegeta said as he walks past Buffy and purposely bumps into her as he goes by "Your team is just like all the others, no chance in hell at beating ours!"

"You'll have to excuse Vegeta" Goku says "He may fight for the forces of good now, but he still doesn't know the spirit of competition"

"I'll remember that" Buffy replies "So, do you have any idea what the next contest will be?"

"Not a clue"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge of the Whiny Sith

BATTLE

OF

THE SUPER HERO STARS

Part 3: Revenge of the Whiny Sith

Day 2 was about to begin, after a hearty breakfast, the teams went back to their locker rooms to discussing their upcoming contest.

Ashton stood outside the locker rooms ready to explain what they were discussing inside, all he was waiting for was the morning performance to end "I wonder who they're going to select?" he said to himself, a question about what was happening in the locker rooms.

Finally the morning performance came to an end and Ashton when on "Welcome back to Battle to The Super Hero Stars, we're about begin day two of competition. The first contest is called 'The Whiny Sith', and only two members from each team will be allowed to compete. Right now, in the locker rooms, the teams are deciding which two members will compete. Now to explain the next contest, as far as the rules and points go, I now hand it over to Britney who is currently in the holo arena"

She was on a simulated version of the Star Wars planet Mustafar. Standing on a space ship landing pad, she began "Thank you Ashton, now as any star wars geek would know, not only am I on the star wars planet Mustafar, but on the spot where Anakin force chokes his pregnant wife, Padme, and nearly kills her, before Obi Wan stops him. Of course she dies later in the movie. As you can see to the right of me, Padme's silver sleek shuttle and what is below" she was to the edge of the landing pad "well, far below us is steaming hot lava. How Obi Wan and Anakin didn't burn up in their fight here, I have no clue" Britney walks back to the shuttle "Now as Ashton already informed you, two members from each team will compete, not together but one at a time and they will be playing the part of Obi Wan as each one will head down the shuttle's exit ramp just as Anakin is force choking Padme. Their mission, to save Padme, which is completed once they get her safely aboard her shuttle, the only thing stand in there way is Anakin Skywalker, who will fight you every way. Once the competitor has Padme onboard her shuttle he or she scores fifteen points. Now there are bonus points, if a competitor can convince Anakin to turn away from the dark side and back to the good side of the force before they bring Padme back to her shuttle, they score in extra ten points. So that's two competitors from each team and a chance for the team to score a total of fifty points. Now there is no penalty for being killed…uh, I mean eliminated. As far as weapons goes, the heroes are allow to use any of their powers or their usual items, plus they will be provided a light saber, which they can trade for another weapon, but only another melee weapon. Also each contestant will have a thirty minute time limit which starts the moment they walk down the exit ramp" she stops talking and thinks for a moment, then instead of sending it back to Ashton, she continues with something on her mind "I…I just want to take this moment to say, it may be that I'm not a star wars geek, but I can't see what everyone likes about this Anakin Skywalker, he's a whiney little bitch that abuses his pregnant wife, and I'm talking physically abuses her and that's not right, I don't see how anybody could love this character, even if he's the one that becomes the big bad Vader" at that moment, the camera cuts off "In fact, it's hard to believe that this guy, who whines most of the time, even becomes Darth Vader" Just then, Britney was told that she was off the air "I am?…yeah whatever"

Even though he was on and he knew, Ashton couldn't stop himself from laughing at Britney's outburst. Finally, he slaps himself in the face to stop from laughing "Okay, well, to help the team chose who will be going in, last night they were provided a copy of 'Star Wars Revenge of the Sith' to watch, so they all have an idea of what they will face and who to send in" He walks over to the locker room door of Team Charmed "As seen in the last contest, this team fell apart and scored no points what so ever, lets take a look inside and see how they're doing" Ashton knocks on the door and says out loud "Ashton here, may I come in?"

In response, Piper screams back "NO, WE'RE BUSY!!"

"Well, I hope everyone is dressed, because we're coming in anyways" Ashton said and entered

Everyone on Team Charmed was dressed, but what Ashton and the camera saw was a team still not getting it together, they were once again arguing.

"Look, despite the fact you don't believe it" Cole argues "I'm the best choice to send in"

"How can someone who is completely evil, be better?" Paige fired back

First Cole says "Again with the evil thing, Paige you really got to let this go, you do know that if I didn't become evil again, you would all be dead" then he answers her question "Now, I relate to him more and there for, have the best chance of turning him away from the dark side"

"And how is that?" Piper said

"Because Anakin and I both made a choice to desperately save the one we love, which ultimately led to our fall to the dark side" Cole answered in a matter of fact tone "So I believe I would be the better choice over a social worker and a white lighter"

"Ha, so it's Paige and Leo that's competing" Ashton said

Piper looks at him with an angry look "Who let you in here?"

"Ah, the door was open" Ashton answered

At this point Cole figures he's not going to be able to reason with them, so he tries something different. He goes to Leo and gives him a strategy "Look, Leo, you won't be able to reason with Anakin, sense there are no power restriction in this contest, just grab Padme and then orb her back into the ship, this way we get fifteen points and at least get on the board"

"That's not a bad idea, I'm not much of a talker or a fighter" Leo responded

"Don't listen to him, Leo!" Piper orders "He' evil, he wants you to fail"

Cole get frustrated, roles his eyes and throws his arms up in the air "That's it, Piper, you all got me! I want us all to fail. In fact, the only reason I wanted to go was so I could join with the fake Anakin, so you got me, evil and all!"

Piper was about to yell back at him but her attention was suddenly drawn to someone laughing. It was Ashton, he was laughing at Cole's outburst.

Piper gives him the eye and says "Only an evil person would laugh at that!"

Ashton stops laughing and was shocked "What?! No, I was…" He was about to apologize, but then decided not to "You know what, I'm not going to apologize, you three keep saying he's 'evil' and all, but you know what, IT DOESN'T MATTER! Because this show isn't about good and evil, it's about teams battling it out to be named the best, so you three witches need to stop being bitches and learn to work with him"

The three sisters where stunned…at first, but then Paige fires back "Only an evil person would say that!"

"Oh, god!" Ashton says in frustration and turns to leave, as he was heading out the door, he yells "You guys are so going to come in last place!"

Team Charmed wasn't the only one having problems, in Team Hulkamania's locker room, there was an argument going on about the same issue. They weren't in totally agreement on who should compete.

"Listen to me, Hogan" Triple H argues "He is not the best choice to send in" he points to the Ultimate Warrior, who was doing he's warrior heavy breathing.

"Listen up, Triple H, I'm team leader and I say that the Warrior is going in" Hogan fired back

"What makes you possible think he can get the job done?"

"He's a warrior just like Anakin and he can appeal to him one warrior to another and make him see the error of his ways"

The Warrior cuts in with a ramble "I will make Anakin see the light of virtue, and bring him back to the path of goodness where we shall stand against the gods and tremble the mountain!"

Triple couldn't take it and stops him "Would you just shut up for once!" he looks at Hogan "This is the guy you think is a right choice?! Look, I can agree with sending Chris in, but send me instead of the Warrior"

Hogan responds "No way, Hunter!"

"How about we take a vote?" Triple H suggested

"No vote, I'm team leader and I say what goes"

"Aren't you supposes to be Mr. America, stand up for democracy and the right to chose?"

"That's right, but what does that have to do with this?"

Seeing that it went right over his head, Triple H decides not to go any further "Nothing, I was just asking"

The show went to a commercial and after a few ads, it came back and all the teams had made their decisions on who was going in.

Britney stood in the middle of the arena, ready to introduce who was competing and the audience was ready to find out.

J.R.: Well, back to the show, I'm 'Good Old' J.R. and you all know my friend, Jerry 'The King' Lawler

King: Thanks, J.R.

J.R.: Now on to the arena floor where Britney is about to announce who the teams pick to compete

"Welcome back to the show!" Britney says "Is everybody ready?!"

The audience's loud cheer show that they were.

"Then let's find out whom the teams will be sending in" Britney said "Starting with Team Dragon Ball"

Vegeta and Krillin walk out to the arena floor, and Britney introduces them "We have Vegeta and Krillin"

J.R.: What do you think of Team Dragon Ball's picks, King?"

King: I think it doesn't matter who they send in, none of them will get Anakin to turn back so they must figure send whoever, beat Anakin, get fifteen points each, and hope neither Team Slayer nor Team X-Men can do any better

Faith and Willow walk out next

"For Team Slayer, we have Faith and Willow!"

King: Those are interesting chooses

J.R.: Yes, and opposites, they could go two different ways

Wolverine and Spiderman head out

"Wolverine and Spiderman for Team X-Men!"

J.R.: Team X-Men is a lot like Team Dragon Ball, none of them really have that much of a chance of changing Anakin, so they're probably going for the thirty points

King: I don't know, I think Storm might have had a chance, but they didn't pick her

J.R.: Really?

King: No, but I heard bringing Anakin back to the light side is gonna be easy, and even more difficult by talking, so the teams will need to think of creative ways if they want that bonus ten points

Max and Ariel are next

"For Team Dark Angel, we have Max and Ariel!"

J.R.: Again, two good combat choices

For the next team, 'Y2J' Chris Jericho and Ultimate Warrior, Y2J walks out, but Warrior runs out

"And for Team Hulkamania, it's Y2J and The Ultimate Warrior!"

King: Ah, I don't know if Warrior is the best choice

J.R.: Maybe he'll surprise us, King

"And for our finally team, Team Charmed, we have…"

Leo and Paige walk out

"Leo and Paige!"

King: What do you think of them, J.R., good choices or not?

J.R.: Well, I think they should have chosen Cole

King: Me too

"Now our contestants will head back in their locker rooms and change into jedi outfits, just to let everyone know, one contestant from each team will go before the second one goes, and contestants that haven't gone yet will be waiting in a waiting room with no knowledge of how the previous contestant did, so there will once again be no advantage for going later" Britney said "now I kick it back up to J.R. and Lawler"

The contestants start back into their locker rooms.

J.R.: Thank you, Ms. Spears, as the contestants get ready we'll be going to commercial

Commercial- WWE'S Edge was in a Summer Slam wrestling ring, currently getting his butt kick by John Cena. After getting knocked to the ground, Edge is put in a SPFU submission, as he's on the ground in pain, fighting the need to tap out, the camera zooms in on his face and Edge says to the camera "I know I should break out of the submission and kick Cena's ass, but I just got satellite from Direct TV, and with over a hundred channels, the choices to watch are near unlimited, so I'm going to just tap out so I can get home as soon as possible" Edge raises his hand to tap out, but then suddenly changes his mind "Screw this, I'm not losing to him, not for Direct TV…I hate satellite, I'm a Cox guy" Edge then pulls himself over to the ropes and get out of the SPFU, then gets up and starts beating the hell out of Cena

A voice over comes on: huh…Direct TV, where we know bring you channels in HD, and call now to get a free two month trial of the best TV you'll ever see

Just then Edge spears Cena and then gets up and turns to the camera "Yeah, best TV as long as there isn't a tree blocking the signal, or a storm to mess it up and I'm not talking a huge storm, it could take just small rain storm, but of course I know this and have Cox HD, but I still sell my soul to Direct TV when they back that truck full of money up to my house!" suddenly Edge is silences by a chair hitting him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

It was John Cena holding the chair, the ref calls for the bell and DQ's Cena. Still, Cena smiles to the camera and says "I love Direct TV!"

As Cena's music starts to play, the voice over comes back on: See, John Cena loves Direct TV, so why don't you. Are you cool like the Champ? If you don't have Direct TV, you're not as cool as Cena

The commercial ends and the show is back.

J.R.: Welcome back everyone to Battle of the Super Hero Stars

King: Was that ad for Direct TV or Cox Cable?

J.R.: Our contestants are ready, the order will be random, and the first to go is…Spiderman!

Spiderman walks down the shuttle's exit ramp dressed in a jedi outfit, and considering it was over his Spiderman costume and Mustafar was basically a lava planet. He must have been very hot.

The Hologram Anakin was program to recognize the contestants as Obi Wan Kenobi, and upon seeing him, Anakin says to Padme with anger "You betrayed me" and then puts her in a force choke hold.

"What? Betrayed?!" Spiderman said "Oh, you mean Padme; you think she purposely brought me here. No, I snuck on the ship"

"I don't believe your jedi lies!" Anakin fired back

"Okay" Spiderman said and then starts shooting him with his webbing

The webbing hits Anakin and starts wrapping around his body, in the process, he looses his grip on Padme and she falls to the ground, too weak to stand.

The webbing cocoons Anakin and all that is left showing is his head, he struggles to get loose but fails and falls on his back.

Spiderman jumps over to him, and lands on top of Anakin "So, Anakin, is there anything I could do or say that would get you to return to the light side of the force"

"There's nothing that would make me go back to the Jedi ways!" Anakin yelled back even though Spiderman was right on top of him

"Oh, but Anakin we had this whole big surprise party planned out for you, a party for you for being…you! An Anakin appreciation party, and if you stay on the dark side, we'll have to cancel the party and Mace was so looking forward to it, I should know, I saw him before coming here and he said 'I can't wait to throw this party for Anakin Skywalker'"

"Nice try, Obi Wan, but I killed Master Windu!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Spiderman said and then decides to get serious "The dark side, the power it offers…it feels good, doesn't it"

"Yes, it does"

"But at what cost, you've killed your friends, murdered little kids, and choked your pregnant wife"

Anakin had the look of someone who was finally regretting his actions "I know what I did was wrong, but it's too late for me now" Then he got whiny again "So when I get loose, I'm going to destroy you!!"

Spiderman rubs his head in frustration and then yells "Oh come on, can't you just turn back temporally so I can get the full twenty five points"

"Twenty five points?! What are you talking about?! No, forget it, I'm not turning back, I will rule this galaxy and put an end to the Jedi forever!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!!"

"Pretty please!"

"Oh, okay"

"Really?"

"NO, NOT REALLY!!"

J.R.: Looks like Spiderman's not getting anywhere

Spiderman kept trying for another fifteen minutes and still got nowhere, he realizes that he is running out of time and decides to give up on Anakin. Spiderman walks over to Padme, picks her up and walks back into the shuttle, scoring fifteen points for his teams.

J.R.: And that's it, Spiderman scores fifteen points for Team X-Men

King: Hey, that temporally puts Team X-Men in first place, with a score of eighty five points

J.R.: Yes it does King, but that was just the first contestant and there's plenty still left to go. Up next is Vegeta

The instant Vegeta heads down the ramp, he shoots towards Anakin faster then the human eye could see. Vegeta stops right in front of Anakin and decks him so fast that Anakin doesn't even knows what hit him. The hit wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it was hard enough to make him looses his grip on Padme and knock him on his ass.

Before Anakin could get up, his jaw throbbing, Vegeta was on him so fast, he couldn't respond in time. Vegeta grabs him by the collar of his Jedi shirt and throws Anakin straight up in the air. Anakin was going up high with Vegeta flying after him and once again uses his quick speed to catch him up in the air. Holding on to Anakin, Vegeta flies over some so they are above the lava.

"How…How are you doing this, Obi Wan?" Anakin said with fear

"Hate to tell you this twerp, but I'm not Obi Wan" Vegeta responded

"Then who are you?"

"That doesn't matter" Vegeta answered "What does matter is whether or not I drop you into that boiling hot lava down there"

"You wouldn't!" Anakin fires back

"Oh yeah, turn good again or I will"

"Never, you're a Jedi; you wouldn't kill a helpless opponent"

"Yes, I'm sure a Jedi wouldn't" Vegeta said and then let's go of him

King: Oh my god, it looks like Vegeta has decided to kill Anakin

J.R.: Maybe he's decided to just take the fifteen points

Anakin was screaming as he was falling to his doom. But right before he hits the lava, he felt someone grab his right leg and stop his fall. He looks up to see Vegeta holding him with an evil smile on his face.

"We're not done yet" Vegeta said, and then tosses him back up onto the landing pad.

King: Wow, this is getting good, J.R.

J.R.: It is indeed, King

Anakin hits the ground rolls a few times and finally stops face down. As he starts to painfully get back up, he's suddenly pushed back down by a foot being shoved into his back and pinning him to the ground.

"I'm giving you one more chance" Vegeta threatens "Turn back to the light side or else!"

"I don't know where you got these new powers from, Obi Wan!" Anakin yells back "But your still a Jedi, and won't kill me!"

"For the last time, kid, I'm not Obi Wan or a Jedi!" Vegeta takes his foot off Anakin's back right before he grabs him and throws him once again high up in the air. But this time Vegeta didn't fly after him, instead he aims his arm at him and in a flash, shoots an energy blast at Anakin that blows him into little pieces.

As Vegeta was walking over to Padme, little bits of Anakin start to rain down. Vegeta roughly grabs Padme, who was still lying on the ground in a weaken state, by the arm and pulls her up. Once he had her on her feet, Vegeta starts to drag Padme back towards her ship.

Padme was looking at him in shock and terror as she asks "Obi Wan, what did you do to Anakin?!"

"For the last time!" Vegeta responses "I'm not…oh, screw it, just get in the dam ship!"

Vegeta drags her into the ship and scores his team fifteen points.

J.R.: Wow, that was really something

King: Yeah, Vegeta wasn't playing around…well, actually I think he was playing around, but one thing is for sure, Anakin was no threat to him what so ever

J.R.: So far two contestants have gone and both have been unable to score the extra bonus points, up next, The Ultimate Warrior

King: I don't think he'll be able to get the bonus points

J.R.: He just might surprise us

As the scenario starts over for the Warrior, the Warrior's music starts to play.

King: Wait, they're letting him play his music?

J.R.: Apparently, they let him trade his light saber for it

King: But I thought you could only trade it for another melee weapon. They let him trade it for his music?

J.R.: Well, you're hearing it play, so…

The Warrior didn't walk down; he came running down the ramp.

The instant Anakin saw Warrior; he puts Padme in a force chock and says "You betrayed me"

The Ultimate Warrior continues to run, but he doesn't run at Anakin, instead he starts to do laps around the landing pad

"I don't know what you're doing!" Anakin said "But I'm not falling for your Jedi trick!"

The Warrior doesn't stop, he continues to run.

Anakin starts to get a little confused "Obi Wan, are you here to face me or…seriously, what are you doing, you do realize I'm about to kill my wife, Padme" The Warrior is still doing laps, and now he's even more confused "Did you drink to many cups of coffee" Anakin lets Padme out of the force choke "and really need to go, because there's a restroom in the shuttle and one in the base, if you would like to go and use one, I'll wait and we'll pick things back up once you come back"

Finally the Warrior stops running, well stops moving but is still running in place. He looks at Anakin with a warrior's look, points at him and says "Anakin, you have strayed from the path of virtue and taste the venom of the snake, and even though the venom now follows threw your veins, you must fight it with the power of the WARRIOR, and once again walk the path of what is good and righteous, because even though the venom taste good, it will rot your soul away, and leave you a shell of a man that is but isn't. So join me on the side of the warrior and once again embrace the light of Thor's hammer, so together we will make the gods tremble in fear and slay the venomous snake!"

King: Does he make this shit up on the spot?

J.R.: It's possible

Anakin was even more confused then he ever was, he stands there for a moment, scratching his head, trying to figure out what the Warrior just said. Finally, he just gives up and says "Uh, I'm not really sure what you just said, there was something about a snake, venom, and a hammer that belongs to some guy named Thor, but not sure what it all meant, so I'll…well, I'll have to say…no"

Warrior starts breathing heavily "Then if you won't stand with me against the serpent, then you stand with the serpent, and now must face the wraith of the blood moons of Jupiter, and I must slain you in the name of the moons, and understand I take no pleasure in doing this, but it must be done, and what is to be done is a must for the ULITMATE WARRIOR!"

Anakin still stood there in confusion, and could only respond with a "huh, okay"

As fast as he could the Warrior starts running at Anakin. Anakin just stood there until the last second and then just steps out of the way. The Warrior just ran right past him, and even though there was plenty of room between him and the edge of the landing pad to stop, he didn't stop. He ran right off the edge and as he was falling he was trying to run in mid air, all the way down into the lava and his elimination as disappears in a puff of energy.

As what always happens when a contestant gets eliminated, The Ultimate Warrior appears in his Teams locker room, and he was still running. He runs right into the wall, knocking himself out.

King: Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

The Warrior was on his back out cold and Triple H, Hulk Hogan, and RVD stood over him in disbelief, they had just watched what had happen on the television and was shocked, but not in a good way.

Triple H looks at Hogan and says "Great choice, Mr. America" He then turns around and walks away

Hogan just sighs and then he walks away also.

RVD is the only one to say "Huh, should we get a doctor? I think he might be hurt"

King: What was that, J.R., 'he just might surprise us', well you were right; that was one hell of a surprise

J.R.: Yes, well, moving on, up next is Max for Team Dark Angel

Max takes a deep breath before exiting the ship, she hated the Jedi outfit she had to wear.

J.R.: Here's something interesting, when it's a female contestant going, the holographic Anakin will still recognize her as Obi Wan, but a female Obi Wan

King: You're right, this will be interesting; especially considering Max is hot; so will Anakin find her hot

Max takes off and drops the robe part of her outfit as she storms down the ramp. It was just too hot to be wearing it.

Anakin says his 'betray' line, and grips Padme in the force choke. However, that doesn't slow her down, Max continues to storm towards Anakin. Anakin sees her coming and with his free hand he reaches for his light saber, but as he grabs it, Max makes it to him and then kicks it out of his hand before he even has a chance to turn it on. She then gives him a good hard slap to the back of his head that causes him to release Padme.

Anakin clutches the back of his head in pain and says "What the hell?!" but Max's response in another hard slap to his head, a slap hard enough to daze Anakin and bring him down on one knee.

"What the hell is right!!" Max yells at him "What the hell is wrong with YOU?!"

"What?!"

"Oh, now you're acting like you don't know what's going on!" Max grabs Anakin by his ear, twists in a little to cause him some pain, and pulls him to his feet by it "Look over there!" she was referring to Padme, who was on the ground to weak to stand "That's your pageant wife you were just killing, and lets not forget all the other sick shit you've done!"

"All that I did was to protect my family from threats!" Anakin fired back

"Threats! Seriously!, Threats! That's what you're going with!, Okay, tell me, what was the bigger threat, Mace Windu, the man who saved you and Padme and has fought by your side. What, was he planning to go all Pulp Fiction on the two of you, so you had to kill him! No wait, it was those kids you murder, let me guess, they were planning to turn into little goblins and eat up your wife! You're the only threat I see here!" She twists his ear just a little more to cause some more pain to emphasize her point

"AHHHH!" Anakin screams in pain and then says "I wouldn't expect you to understand, your nothing but a Jedi puppet!"

"Puppet! You want to go down that path too, okay, lets! I'm not the one who was manipulated by an evil old man, who is the enemy you've been fighting, into killing your friends and comrades!! And you're telling me I'm THE PUPPET!! Boy, you need to get your head on straight, kill children, choking your wife, and even cutting off your son's hand, and not to mention everything else you've done in that old fats name!"

"Cutting off my son's hand! What are you talking about?!"

J.R.: Looks like Max has gotten her movies mixed up

King: It happens to all non star wars geeks

J.R.: The only question now is 'Can Max talk her way out of this?'

'Dam it' Max thought, she forgot that hasn't happen yet because this movie is a prequel, not a sequel 'Stupid ass Star Wars movies and their backwards releases' she had to think of something quick. She releases his ear and says "I'm talking about…the future, I had a, you know, one of those visions that jedi have and in it, you cut off your sons hand"

"What?! This can't be, your lying!" Anakin said

"No, I'm not, search your heart, you know I'm telling the truth, and to add to it, you'll have a daughter as well…and she'll make out with your son!!"

"No, No, NOOOOO!! This can't be!!!"

"Well, it is, or will be unless you come back to the good side of the force. So you have a choice to make, stay on this path of evil and cut off your son's hand, and let him play suck face with your daughter or come back and prevent all of it"

Anakin needed no time to think about it "Well of course I'm coming back to the good side, I could never live with myself if my children made out with one another…oh, yeah the hand cutting off thing too…so don't worry I'm good, I'm good now"

King: Oh my god, Max did it, she turned Anakin

J.R.: Now all she has to do is get Padme on to the ship

"Okay, then" Max said "Now since that's settled, I'm gonna take Padme and bring her to get some medical attention"

"Oh, of course, get her some help, I won't stop you" Anakin said and then starts to walk away, while muttering in disbelief "They make out with one another"

Max helps Padme up and then carries her towards her ship. Once on, Max scores the points.

J.R.: Max is the first to score the total points!

King: Wow, that was amazing, she really showed she could think on her feet

J.R.: Now before our next contestant goes, we're going to take a break and go to Britney, who is currently with a special guest

"Thanks, J.R., I have with me, on break from his thousand years of digestion, the one the only, the bounty hunter Boba Fett" Britney introduced

"That's 'Best Bounty Hunter in the League' Boba Fett" Boba Fett corrected her "None better"

"Really, only the league?"

"Yeah, why, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, you're the best in the league, but what about those not in this league of your, I'm sure there are plenty of them, so if you're the best, shouldn't you say 'Best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy' so you'll cover all of them" Britney said

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from" Boba Fett tests it out "I'm Boba Fett, Best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy…no wait" he gets a better idea "In the Universe, yeah, Best Bounty Hunter in the Universe"

"Oh, that's a better one" Britney said "Now, Mr. Fett…"

"Hey, no need to be so formal, call me Boba"

"Okay, Boba, from your opinion, what do you think of tonight's competitors?"

"Well, their alright, no comparing to the Fett man"

"Are you saying you could take any of them, in any contest?" Britney asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying, I'm Boba Fett, I can take anyone!"

"Even someone from Team Dragon Ball?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, well, that's all the time we have"

Boba cuts her off "Wait, hold on, I wanna set straight about what happened on Tatoonie, I didn't go out like a punk like the movie would have you think I did, see this is what really happened"

Britney cuts him off this time "Unfortunately, we don't have time"

"But wouldn't you like to hear what really happened?"

"No, not really, have to get back to the action"

"Oh, I get it" Boba says as he puts his arm around Britney "You want to get a little alone time with Boba"

Britney looks at the arm around her and slowly removes it "Not really"

"Oh, I know what you're thinking; 'I wonder what he looks like under the helmet'" Boba takes off his helmet, revealing a face with a tan, nice shape, and dark curly hair, all in all, not bad looking "Hey, surprise ending, he's good looking!" he puts his arm back around her

"Okay, I'll admit, not bad looking, but still…Eww!" This time she knocks his arm off her

Boba was shocked "So, you don't wanna be with the Fett man?!"

"Yep"

"And all you really want to do is end this interview?"

"Surprise ending, he's not as stupid as he looks!"

"Fine" Boba says as he puts back on his helmet "Go back to your dum contest, I don't need you, the Fett man needs no one" The then turns his back to the camera

"Okay, well, like I was trying to do, that all the time we" Britney stops when she hears someone sobbing, it was coming from Boba Fett, he still had his back to the camera "Are…Are you crying?"

"NO! The best bounty hunter in the universe doesn't cry!" Boba responded while sobbing

"Okay" Britney turns back to the camera and gives the signal to cut the feed and go to something else, she thought they did, but really they had decided to continue filming. When Britney thought they did and all was clear, she turns back to Boba and gentle pats him on the back "Hey, it'll be okay"

Sobbing, Boba says "No it won't, everyone things I'm a bad guy just because I'm a bounty hunter, best in the universe of course. They say 'Hey, why do you always pick on Han Solo, and what kind of person works for that scum Jabba' but hey, I have to make a living somehow, and I'm just really good at bounty hunting, the best of course. Plus they forget I bring in bad guys too…and for all their bad words, they never realize how…how" His sobbing turns to flat out crying "LONELY I AM!"

"Come on, Mr. Fett…I mean, Boba, I don't think you're a bad guy, it's just I have a boyfriend, who I love very much"

"Really, so you don't think I'm the scum of the galaxy?"

"No, No, I don't even know you, I've never really been into Star Wars…well I've seen the movies, but only once, and as I've heard they don't tell the really story of Boba Fett" Britney said

Boba stops crying "So, maybe you'd wanna hear what really happen on Tatoonie?"

Britney tenses up, she didn't want to hear his story, but she felt bad for the guy and didn't want him to start crying again, so she reluctantly says "Sure, I would love to hear it"

"Well…okay, I'll tell you because I know you'll dig it most of all…now there I was just flying around with my jetpack, shooting rebels"

Now the camera stop shooting and they go back to J.R. and King.

J.R.: Poor Boba

King: Poor Boba?! What about poor Britney, she just got herself stuck listening to that jerk's story

J.R.: I see your point; however we now go to the next contestant, Leo from Team Charmed

Leo's turned didn't go so well at first, he tried talking to Anakin and reasoning with him in his nice guy way, but that was getting him nowhere fast and Padme was so going to die from the force choke. Seeing this, Leo quickly orbs over to Padme, grabs her and orbs her into the ship, scoring his team fifteen points

J.R.: And Leo scores fifteen points, putting his team on the score board

King: Do you realize that he used Cole's plan, I don't think Leo's wife is gonna be to happy about that

J.R.: Up next is Willow from Team Slayer

King: You know you don't have to keep saying what team they're on, I'm pretty sure everyone knows

Willow was a bit nervous, she didn't know if her plan was going to work. She gets just a few feet away from Anakin, close her eyes and starts saying words in a language no one could understand.

"What are you saying, Obi Wan?!" Anakin demanded to know

Willow didn't stop to answer; she just repeats the words, if fact the words began to sound like a chant.

Anakin starts to get nervous; he lets Padme out of the force choke, pulls out his light saber and turns it on, he then slowly and carefully begins to advance on her, but after two steps, he feels his whole body go num and freeze up, he couldn't move anything, he was stuck in place.

Suddenly, Willow eye lids shoot open to reveal that her eyes were now pitch black, she was still chanting.

Now, not only was Anakin paralyze, but a pain starts to form all over his body and then his head shoots up, mouth comes open, and his eyes won't shut as all the pain starts shooting out of his mouth and eyes in the form of dark purple energy. The energy shot high up in the air, but then arched and starts coming back down towards Willow. Willow looks up, and the dark energy is absorbed threw her eyes and mouth. After, both Anakin and Willow fall to the ground, both in a weaken state, but Willow was the one fighting the dark energy inside of her. As dark purple smoke was seeping threw her now shut eyes and mouth, Willow begins to mutter another chant threw her lips as if not to open her mouth too much so the dark energy couldn't escape, but still able to say the words. Willow got to her knees while muttering the chant and then again her head shot upwards and her mouth and eyes were open. All the dark energy that she captured inside of her was now going back out the way in came into her, threw her mouth and eyes, but this time, as it went up high, it dissipated in the air. Once it was all gone, Willow fell back onto the ground.

King: Oh my god! What did she just do?

J.R.: I don't know

King: What? Their not tell you threw your little ear piece

J.R.: I'm guessing they don't know yet

Anakin finally gets the energy to talk "What…what just happen?"

"I've taken all the dark side energy from you and gotten rid of it" Willow answered

Suddenly Anakin gets a look on his face that reminds Willow of the look a vampire gets when he or she gets their soul back and remembers all the bad deeds they've done.

"Oh no" Anakin says feeling disgusted with himself "What have I done?" He then looks over at Padme, who was still lying on the ground "No! Padme, I'm so sorry"

"She'll be alright as long as I get her some medical attention" Willow says "As far as what you have done, well to be honest, it's unforgivable, and you may never be able to make up for it, but if you're will to try…do you understand?"

"Yes, Obi Wan, I do"

Willow had to make sure, just for the judges "So you're turning back to the light side?"

"Yes, but I don't know if the Jedi will except me back"

"One detail at a time, just as long as your back" Willow said as she stands up, then walks over to Padme, helps her up and starts helping her back in the shuttle

"Wait, I'll help" Anakin said as he begins to walk towards them

"No, that's okay, I have her" Willow said, and then makes it into the shuttle with Padme

J.R.: That's it! She did it! Willow scored the maximum twenty five points! That Amazing!

King: Wait, what the hell did she do to Anakin, what was all that chanting and energy all about

J.R.: Well, wasn't it obvious, she used a spell to absorb all the dark side energy from Anakin and then use another spell to get rid of it

King: Oh, well I knew that, I was just making sure you knew it

J.R.: Right, now a member from each team has gone so let's see where they are at on the score board

1st Team Slayer – 100 points

2nd Team Dragon Ball – 90 points

3rd Team X-Men – 85 points

4th Team Dark Angel – 50 points

5th Team Charmed – 15 points

6th Team Hulkamania – 10 points

J.R.: Well, as you can see, there is no longer a tie for first, Team Slayer has captured that spot, but each team still has another contestant to go, so that can change, and Team Dark Angel has made up some major ground on the score board

King: Let's not forget the other change

J.R.: I decided not to mention it because I knew you would be upset

King: Dam right, I'm upset, because of the Ultimate Warrior, our team is now in last

J.R.: Well, like I said, there is still one contestant for each team, so they still have a chance to move out of last place

King: Yeah, well Chris better just grab Padme and run for it. Just take the fifteen points

J.R.: Chris isn't really a runner

King: Sometimes retreat is the better strategy

J.R.: No, I mean he isn't the runner, that the Ultimate Warrior's thing

King: Ha Ha, very funny

J.R.: And look who's up next, it's Y2J Chris Jericho

King: Great, well better to get it over with

Y2J's music starts to play

King: Oh, no, don't tell me he also traded his light saber for his entrance music

J.R.: It seems like it

King: Here we go; another zero points for our team

J.R.: He just might surprise us

King: Oh yeah, I heard that before. You know, I would have never thought he would be just as stupid as the Warrior

Y2J doesn't run down the ramp, like the Warrior did, but he does walk down it like he was at a WWE event, walking towards the ring, looking and greeting the fans. This confuses Anakin just like the Warrior confused him earlier.

"What are you doing, Obi Wan?" Anakin asked

Chris continues to walk towards Anakin, but still walking like Anakin wasn't there, he was walking like he was going towards a ring. Anakin starts to get worried, but it was too late, Chris was close enough where he suddenly kicks Anakin in the mid section, causing him to loose his force grip on Padme. Chris didn't stop there, while Anakin was bid over in pain, Chris gives him a hard upper cut that knocks Anakin flat on his back. Just to be safe, Chris grabs Anakin's light saber and throws it far enough that it goes over the edge and falls into the lava, then grabs Anakin by the legs, turns him over and puts him in the Walls of Jericho.

King: Are you seeing what I'm seeing, J.R.?!

J.R.: Yes I am, King, I may wear glasses, but I'm not blind

Anakin was screams in pain as Chris Jericho applied more strength to the submission move.

"Turn back to the light side or else, monkey!" Chris yelled at him

"AHHH, NEVER!" Anakin yelled in pain back and then suddenly had an urge to start tapping on the ground and did

King: Oh my god! He's tapping out, just like the borg did in the previous contest

J.R.: However, it still doesn't count

"I can hold this move a lot long then you can take it, so I suggest you do as I say!" Chris said

"I'm not turning, so forget it!" Anakin replied

Chris Jericho was right; Anakin only lasted about five minutes before he was screaming he would go back to being a Jedi. Chris Jericho lets him go and walks over to Padme, he wasn't afraid of Anakin getting up and going after him because after being in the Walls of Jericho that long, Anakin wasn't getting up for awhile. Chris grabs Padme, brings her into the ship and scores the maximum twenty five points.

J.R.: See, what did I say, he did surprise us

King: I'm speechless

J.R.: That's a first. Up next is Paige

King: Oh boy, let's hope she doesn't score any more the fifteen points or Team Hulkamania is going back into last place

J.R.: I'd like to keep an unbiased view

Paige starts out by trying to talk to Anakin "Hey you, you don't want to do this, its evil and evil only leads to evil"

Anakin looks at her like she was nuts "Huh, what?! Well yeah evil leads to evil, not your most wise advise Obi Wan" Anakin lets Padme out of the force chock "Did you get enough sleep?" Then he notices something else, that he was surprised he didn't notice before "Wait a minute, has your skin always been that pasty white?"

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked, a little confused by where this was heading, but at least he let go of Padme

"Oh, forget it" Anakin said and takes out his light saber "I hope your fighting skills are sharper today then you mind or this will be a short fight"

"What?! Fight, I don't think so, Mister" Paige said and holds out her hand "Light saber" Suddenly Anakin's light saber disappears from his hand in swirling blue energy and then reappears in Paige's hand

"How did you do that?! I don't remember that being a Jedi talent!" Anakin said

"Well…it is and we would have taught you if you stayed a Jedi!"

"Yeah…I don't think so" Anakin said and then reaches out with his hand and his light saber flew from Paige back to him

"Hey, that's not fair!" Paige yelled "Light saber" and once again the light saber disappear from Anakin to Paige

However, once again, Anakin uses the force to make his light saber come back to him.

"Light saber" Paige brings it back to her

"You know, if I wasn't pissed off already, that would be pissing me off right now" Anakin says, and reaches out to bring the light saber back to him. Paige tries to hold on tightly this time, but the force pull was too strong for her and the light saber pulled free from her hand and flew back to Anakin

"Well guess what, it's starting to piss me off…I mean your power, not mine" Paige said and the yells "Light saber" and once again, his light saber was back in her hand.

J.R.: Oh, I have a feeling this is gonna take a while

The light saber when back and forth for a good three and a half minutes before Anakin got tired and force pushed her down after getting his light saber back once again. He then turned it on and ran after her. Luckily for Paige, she saw him coming at the last second and orbs away just in time to miss the swing from Anakin's light saber that would have eliminated her. She then reappears next to Padme, grabs her and orbs with Padme back into the ship.

J.R.: And that's it, Paige scores fifteen points

King: And that wasn't enough to get them out of last place

J.R.: Up next is Krillin

Krillin's turn didn't start out so well. He tried reasoning with Anakin, but he was getting no where, in fact Anakin hadn't even released Padme and she wasn't going to last much longer. Realizing this, Krillin knew he had no choice but to attack, so he flew at Anakin with quick speed and hit him with one hard right hook. It worked, Anakin lost his force choke on Padme, but the right hook sent Anakin flying and if the right hook didn't kill him, the fall into the lava did. Krillin could have grabbed Anakin in time, but after hitting him, his attention when to Padme, plus he's not use to fighting enemies that can't take a punch like that. With no chance at the bonus points, Krillin brings Padme into the ship and takes the fifteen points.

J.R.: With that, all Faith has to do is score fifteen points and Team Slayer will stay ahead of Team Dragon Ball. And of course, up next is Faith herself, lets see how she'll do

Like many of the other contestants, Faith wasn't much of a talker, so she didn't give much effort to talking him down before just attacking him. She was, however, the first one to use her light saber. As she was fighting him, she could only hope that Willow's plan worked and Willow was able to score some points, so she wasn't making a mistake by just going for the fifteen. Like the other that haven't competed yet, she had no idea how those did that when before her.

Faith's battle was epic, and in the end, Faith ran Anakin threw with her light saber. With little time left, Faith ran to get Padme and brings her into the shuttle.

J.R.: And Faith did it, with that fifteen points, they stay head of Team Dragon Ball, at least for this contest

King: We only have two more people to go, Wolverine from Team X-Men, and Ariel from Team Dark Angel

J.R.: But let's take a break and go to Ashton who has someone to interview

"Thanks, J.R. and King" Ashton says "Now Britney may have had Boba Fett, but I think I have out done her, ladies and gentleman, I give you Hannah Montana!"

"Thank you, Ashton, and it's Miley Cyrus" Miley said

Ashton looks at her confusingly and says "I know, but don't worry; your secret is safe with me, part time pop star"

"No, that's just a character I play on TV…you do know that…right?"

Ashton still looks at her confusingly at first and then just goes on with the interview "So, Hannah, what projects do you have going on right now?"

"It's Miley" Miley corrected him again "And I do have a few movies in the works"

"So what do you think of the teams and who's your favorite?"

"I think they're all pretty awesome, and if I had to pick one that's my favorite…I would have to pick…Team Dark Angel"

"Really, Hannah, even though they fell really far behind in the first contest"

Miley decides to ignore the fact that he was still calling her by her TV character's name "Yeah…but their catching up and we're still at the beginning and plenty left to go, so all teams still have a chance"

"Okay, well thanks Hannah Montana for being with us and we now go back to the contest, where it is Ariel's turn"

Once the camera went off, Ashton turns to the program director and yells "Are you kidding me?! Britney gets Boba Fett and I'm stuck with Miley Cyrus, I mean come on!! This is the who's who of Super Heroes and Super Villains! I saw the Thing and The Human Torch out there, why couldn't you get me one of them" He then walks up to the guy, gives him his microphone and takes his clip board "See, their on there for possible interviews"

At first Miley was shocked that Ashton did know who she was, but was just playing stupid, but then she suddenly realizes that she was just insulted "Fuck you, Ashton!!"

Ashton just smiles at her and says "I know you would love that, but I don't do jail bait"

Not being able to think of anything to say back, Miley storms away angrily.

The program director looks at Ashton with a disappointed look "That was mean, she didn't deserve that"

"I know, I know" Ashton replied "I'll go apologize later"

"How about you go now"

"I said later!"

Back at the contest, Ariel had walked down the ramp with a water bottle.

King: Let me guess, she traded her light saber for a water bottle

J.R.: That's right

King: Why do these contestants trade their light saber for…for useless items?

J.R.: She may surprise you

King: Yeah, you're about fifty-fifty on that saying

J.R.: I'm just trying to keep an upbeat view

"What'ca doing?" Ariel asked as she unscrews that cap to her water bottle and starts drinking it

"Padme betrayed me by bring you here and…and…" Anakin suddenly found it hard to concentrate as he notices some water start to drip down her chest as she was drinking it

"Wow, it is so hot here" Ariel says as she stops drinking and takes off her robe "Don't you find it hot" She then starts pouring the water all over her face, hair and chest. The water on her jedi top garment made the top bond around her chest area and shows off her curves in just the right way

Of course, Anakin notices this and nothing else, can't even concentrate on the force choke and lets Padme go.

Ariel drops the water bottle and says with a sexy pout "Anakin, you weren't choking your wife were you, because that is such a turn off and so isn't cool"

"What?!" Anakin starts to feel weak in the knees "No, I wasn't doing that, she…uh…had something stuck in her throat and I was trying to get it out…by using the force…so I was actually trying to save her…that whole betray comment, well that was…nothing, nothing at all"

"But what's about all this talk about you killing your friends betraying the Jedi and becoming a Sith" She runs her finger down between her breast "because siths are so not sexy… Their loser like"

"No, no, it wasn't like that!"

"Really?"

"Well…Yeah, but I can explain…I was just trying…things got really out of hand and…look I promise it won't happen again just take me back…I mean forgive me"

"Well…" Ariel says while twirling her wet hair with her finger "If you promise to be a jedi and fight for the forces of good again, then I can forgive you"

"Of course" Anakin said quickly "I am totally a jedi again, no more bad stuff, only good"

"Good" Ariel said "So, I'm going to bring your wife into the shuttle…okay?"

"Yeah, no problem, you do whatever you want"

Ariel picks up Padme and starts bring her into the shuttle but as she got to the ramp, Anakin asks "Hey, Obi Wan, maybe some time we can get some coffee?"

Ariel doesn't look back, and with a more serious voice, says back "Yeah, love to hang with you and your wife"

"Oh, yeah, my wife, of course, the three of us"

Ariel makes it back in the ship with Padme

King: Oh…my…god! Did she do what I think she just did

J.R.: Yes she did, she surprised us all and scored twenty five points

King: No, not that, it's the way she did it and…and I think I need to go to the restroom

J.R.: But didn't you just go during the Miley Cyrus interview

King: Yeah, well, I need to go again…

J.R.: Well, why aren't you going then

King: I don't want to stand, right now, I think I'll wait until I get Ariel out of my mind. I mean until after the next contest!!

J.R.: Okay, well our last contestant is Wolverine

Wolverine turn was an all out battle that had everyone on their feet, not being a talker, he went right to fighting Anakin. The battle was bigger then the one with Faith and it when from the landing pad to all over the mining station. In the end, Wolverine ended up cutting Anakin's arm off right before killing him. The only problem was that he had very little time left and was on the other side of the station. Wolverine ran as fast as he could, but didn't make it on time.

King: Wow, what a disappointing end to such an amazing battle…I kind of wish he made it on time

J.R.: Unfortunately he didn't so he picks up no points for his team. Now let's see where we stand on the score board

1st Team Slayer – 115 points

2nd Team Dragon Ball – 105 points

3rd Team X-Men – 85 points

4th Team Dark Angel – 75 points

5th Team Hulkamania – 35 points

6th Team Charmed – 30 points

J.R.: As you can see, Team Slayer is now a good ten points head from Team Dragon Ball, and Team Dark Angel did some serious catch up and is only ten points away from Team X-Men

King: Yeah, we still have one more contest today, so Team Slayer will still be fighting to stay in that penthouse tonight

J.R.: Before that contest begins, we're going to take a lunch break, then when we come back, there's going to be a performance by the band called 'Green Wheel' and following that, our next contest

King: Yeah, and it promises to be a real thriller

TBC

I have nothing against Miley Cyrus, really, if you look at that part more carefully, you would see it was more of an insult to Ashton, so all the Miley fans, please don't give me shit about it. Anyways next our teams battle Horror creatures.


	4. Chapter 4: Horror of Horrors Part 1

Battle

Of

The Super Hero Stars

Chapter 4: Horror of Horrors…Not!

Part 1

Buffy was really happy as she heads back to the locker room to join the rest of her team. They were in the lead and as long as they could keep it, her and her team would be spending the night in the penthouse. As she walks threw the door, she asks "Did anyone find out was the next event is?"

Everyone just looks at her and shakes their heads 'No'

"Darn it" Buffy said

"You really wanna stay in that Penthouse, huh" Xander said, him and Angel were allow to hang with them during the break time between contests.

"Yeah, But if we don't get it tonight, we'll get it tomorrow" Buffy replied

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Tomorrow is a day off" Xander said "So wherever the teams end up tonight, that's where they will be staying tomorrow as well"

"Oh no" Buffy said "Okay team, we need to start getting prepared for the unknown so we can make sure that I get the penthouse…I mean 'we'!! We get the penthouse!!"

"And there's the fact we want to do our best to win the entire show" Giles said

"Oh, yeah, that too"

Out in the middle of the arena, Britney and Ashton stood getting ready to announce the next event. In front of them, there was a post with a crystal skull on it and behind them was a huge titantron screen.

At the moment, Ashton was looking at the list of possible interviews with the program director, apparently Human Torch and The Thing didn't want to be interviewed by him.

"Oh, is that who I think it is" Ashton said, a name popped right out at him "Ash from Army of Darkness…or is that just Bruce Campbell…which would be almost as cool"

"It's Ash" The program director said

"Oh, then you got to get me him"

"Sorry, Britney already has him next"

"You can have him if you want, Ashton" Britney said

"No, no, no, don't worry about it, I find another" Ashton replied and continues looking at the list, then another name caught his attention "Alright, Xena 'Warrior Princess', I'll interview her"

"That's…not going to happen" The program director said

"Why not?!" Ashton said unhappily

"Apparently she found out about how you treated Miley and doesn't want anything to do with you"

"What?! How the hell did she find out about that, did someone tell her?!" Ashton heard Britney laughing "Oh did you tell her?!"

"No" Britney answered "I didn't, what happened between you and her, just got spread around, but my offer still stands, you can interview Ash if you want, he doesn't care what happen…in fact, he doesn't know who Miley Cyrus is"

Ashton thinks about it and then asks "I'm not like gonna owe you anything?"

"No! Just take Ash, okay!"

"Okay"

"While we're on the subject, you need to apologize to Miley" Britney said

"Oh, don't you start with me!" Ashton fired back

"Ah, guys, we're about to start" The program director said "So if you could quit arguing"

The show came back from commercial, J.R. and King welcomed everyone back and then it went to Britney and Ashton to explain the next contest.

"I bet everyone is waiting to find out what the second and last contest of the day is!" Britney said and everyone cheered to find out what it is "So I'm going to let Ashton tell everyone!"

"Thanks Britney, this contest is called 'Horror Movies'!" Ashton said "And it is what the name applies, our teams will be going up against horror movies, just one for each team, but different possibilities of what each team could face"

"That's right, Ashton" Britney says "As you can see in front of us is a crystal skull and behind us is a huge screen, now each team will first head into the arena and the leader will press the crystal skull, then after a few seconds, the skull will take the form of the head of which horror creature their team will be facing and after the screen will show where they will be facing it and what the conditions will be"

"The horror movie creatures will be random, and teams can end up with the same one, but the conditions and where they will face it, will be different, however, no matter who a team faces, or the conditions, it will always be a totally of fifty points that can be scored and they won't be given any weapons, they can only use what they find in the round, or their own powers or accessories. Now as for where they could end up facing that creature, it can only be a place that was in it's movies" Ashton says "For example, if a team gets Jason from Friday the 13th, the only place that they could end up facing him would be Camp Crystal lake, Manhattan, or that…Space Ship from Jason X, man that was a bad movie"

"They were all bad, Ashton" Britney said "Now, as always, teams that haven't gone yet, won't be able to see what's going on with the teams ahead of them, but of course once they go, they will be able to watch the other teams that haven't"

"And our first team to go is…Team Slayer!" Ashton said

Team Slayer enters the arena, and all stand in front of the post with the crystal skull.

"Buffy, if you would press the crystal skull" Britney said

Buffy walks up to the skull and presses it like a button. The skull starts to glow, which makes Buffy take two steps back. As a few seconds, the skull takes the form of the head of a certain hockey face psycho they were just talking about.

"And speak of the Devil" Britney said "It looks like Team Slayer will be facing Jason from Friday the 13th!"

"Now, let's see where they will be facing him and what are the conditions" Ashton said, and then the screen behind them show Camp Crystal Lake "An oldie but goodie, Crystal Lake Camp, now what are the conditions" As the conditions were shown on the screen, Ashton read them out loud "You will have to protect five camp counselors, you get ten points for each that survives. Now victory comes when your team has at least one surviving counselor after one hour or Jason is killed, Defeat happens if all of your team is eliminated or all the counselors are killed"

"And here is something to know, its common knowledge that when you get eliminated, you're transported safe and sound to your locker room" Britney says "But in this contest, to add to the gruesomeness, you will be replaced with a bloody fake holographic double, so don't freak out and actually think your teammate is dead"

"Now, if your team will head to the holo arena, you can get started" Ashton said

King: Wow, Team Slayer will be facing Jason, this will be good

J.R.: Not doubt, so what do you predict will happen

King: I think Buffy and Faith will beat the living hell out of Jason

J.R.: Well, we'll find out if you're correct because they are starting now

It was night time at Crystal Lake Camp, and Team Slayer was in a small cabin with five camp counselors, two girls and three guys, who were drinking alcohol and dancing to cheesy music that was playing on an old radio.

"So" Buffy asks the rest of her team "Any idea on what we should do, stay here and defend the counselors until time runs out or go looking for Jason and kill him?"

"Well, B, if I could step up for a moment?" Faith asked

"The floor is your, F" Buffy answered

"We have to assume that the rules that apply to horror films, apply here as well" Faith said "And as someone who's watched a lot of lame slasher movies while my long stays in motel rooms because they didn't have cable so I was stuck watching them or watch nothing…I'm getting off the subject, anyways I think I know them best"

"So, I guess you have an idea on how to proceed?" Giles asked

"Yes I do" Faith looks at Buffy "I'd like to take this one, if it's okay with you because I don't wanna step on your toes, B"

"Hey, whatever gets us the most point, mainly all of them" Buffy says "Then go for it, we'll follow you"

"Okay, first we need to stop them from drinking or having sex, because that will bring Jason faster"

"Okay" Buffy said and then says to the counselors "Everyone, there's no sex or drinking"

All five counselors start to argue with Buffy, and one of the female counselors, a blonde with big breast named Tiffany, got right in front of Buffy and says "Like, you need to totally chill out, and have some fun, girl"

"Buffy" Faith says "Not only is she gonna be a main target, but she'll get brutally murdered by Jason"

"Really?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, you see most of these slasher movies, possible all of them, were written by guys who never got laid in high school or college, so having the sexy looking women get gruesomely murdered in these films is kind of their revenge…especial when they are about to have sex"

Buffy looks at Tiffany and says "I want you to sit on the couch and not do anything"

Tiffany storms to the couch with a pout and sits down

"Now look here" The head counselor said manly with his chest puffed out "Jason is just a myth, we have nothing to worry about, so have some fun"

Buffy looks at Faith and says "Is he a main target?"

"No, if anything, he's the one that going to survive" Faith replied "Not to say in our situation he will, we're the heroes, so that increases his chances at the machete"

"So Faith, what do we do?" Willow asked "Keep them from having sex and drinking for an hour and Jason won't come?"

"No, Jason will eventually come and we risk one of them getting killed, so I think we should do both, Willow, Spike and Giles will stay here and protect the counselors while Buffy and I go into the forest and hunt Jason which is perfect because we're both hot chicks wandering into the forest at night, Jason wouldn't be able to resist coming after us, when he does, Buffy and I will take him out. Also, while protecting them, don't let any of them go anywhere where they might be alone, if anyone of the counselors end up alone, then you can kiss him or her goodbye"

"It's a plan" Buffy says "So counselors, no partying until we deal with Jason" The counselors reluctantly agreed, Buffy looks at Faith "Shall we get going"

Buffy and Faith are about to leave, but before they get to the door, Faith stops Buffy when someone catches her attention "One more thing, Buffy, all types of sexually activity can get you killed in a movie like this" She points to the geeky counselor with the glass that was sitting in the corner reading a comic book "So it's important that he doesn't do any one handed fun"

"Oh…okay" Buffy says and then tell him "You, no masturbation"

"What?!" The geeky counselor said back with a red face "I don't do that stuff!!"

"Then we shouldn't have a problem" Buffy said and her and Faith left to begin their hunt for Jason

Willow suddenly had an idea "Maybe I should put a magical field around the cabin"

"Good idea, Willow" Giles said "It should keep Jason out"

"Oh yeah, it would do that too" Willow said

"What else did you have in mind?" Giles asked

"Help keep these idiots from running off alone" Willow answered as the three male counselors had gone back to drinking

"Well, if they're having a beer" Spike said and grabs one for himself "Then I'm having one too" he pops the top of the bottle off "Hey…uh…what's your name…Tiffany, yeah that's right, how about you continue with that little bouncy dance you were doing"

Tiffany smiles at him and happily goes back to dancing.

King: Now there's a party I wish I was at

J.R.: Didn't Buffy say 'no partying'

Buffy had grabbed an axe off a tree stump just outside the cabin; then her and Faith went into the dark woods. Fifteen minutes into the hunt, they still hadn't found Jason.

They weren't too far from the lake at the moment as Buffy says to Faith "Where the hell is he?!"

"Don't know" Faith answered

"Do you think he decided to hit the cabin?"

"No, I don't, if he did, Giles, Spike and Willow would have dealt with him and we'd be back in the locker room celebrating"

"Yeah…maybe he watching us now, but too afraid to come after us because I'm carrying this axe"

"No, he's attacked people with weapons before" It suddenly came to Faith "I know" Without warning; Faith grabs Buffy and wraps her arms around her. She then kisses Buffy on the lips, no open mouth, but the lips do mash up. Buffy is completely taken by surprise and her eyes widen with shock and disbelief.

Faith releases Buffy from the kiss and says in a valley girl way "Like, come on, Buffy, you need to totally chill out" She then looks and points to the lake "and hey, there's a lake, lets go skinny dipping" Faith starts running towards the lake and while running, she was taking off her clothes.

Faith got down to her underwear and was about to take off her bra, when she heard Buffy yell "Faith, I finally get what your doing, because he's heading this way" Faith stops and turns around to see Jason walking to them carrying a machete

Buffy throws the axe at him with a strong throw. The axe flies at Jason and imbeds itself in his chest. Jason doesn't make a noise; he just takes a step back and then falls fat on his back and doesn't move.

"Well, that was easy" Buffy said and turns back to Faith

"Ah, Buffy, it's not over" Faith points behind her

Buffy turns back around and sees Jason getting back up. When he got to his feet, Jason takes the axe out of his chest and throws it aside, then continues after Buffy.

Buffy doesn't wait for Jason, she goes after him. When they were close enough, Jason attempts to slash Buffy but she side step it, then kick the machete out of his hand, sending it straight up in the air. Buffy kicks Jason in the chest causing him to stumble back some, giving her a clear catch for the machete as it came down. With quick movement, Buffy catches the machete and runs Jason threw with it. She pulls it out and Jason falls back down.

"Okay then" Buffy said and takes a few careful steps back, waiting for Jason to get back up, but he doesn't. However right when she about to turn her back to him, he sits back up and gets to his feet.

Buffy, still having the machete, slashes his chest with two quick swipes. This doesn't stop Jason as he lungs at her, but Buffy steps aside and gets behind him where she thrusts the blade in an upward motion that enters Jason's back and comes out of his chest. Buffy doesn't stop, she pulls the out the machete and then runs it into his knee cap, cutting off the lower part of his leg. Jason hops a second on the one good leg before falling forward and landing flat on his face. Buffy stands over him and begins to repeatedly stab him in the back. Buffy stabs him about five times before she stop.

Buffy takes a few steps back and waits. After twenty seconds of Jason not moving, she decides it okay. She turns back to Faith and starts walking towards her "I guess that did it" Buffy then stops when she hears something crawling on the ground "It can't be" Faith was laughing as Buffy turns back around to see Jason crawling after her "Oh come on!!"

Buffy storms back towards him and when she got close enough, Jason attempted to grab her ankle but all that got him was his hand cut off as Buffy took it off with one quick slice from the machete. Buffy then grabs his head and cuts it off. After, she kicks the head deep into the woods "Now that had to have done it"

After a few seconds, a victory bell rang, signaling that she had killed him.

"Thank God" Buffy said with relief, she looks back to Faith, who was putting back on her cloths "Does that always happen?"

"Oh sure" Faith said as she was pulling up her pants "It all has to do with sex being a sin in these movies, so the instant I kissed you and was about to get all naked, Jason decided it was time to kill us"

"No not that, I figured that out, I mean the whole wouldn't stay dead thing"

"Well, yeah" Faith said and puts her shirt back on "Although, the whole crawling after you after you cut off his leg was more Monty Python like…and funny"

"It seemed more annoying to me" Buffy then says sarcastically "Oh by the way, thanks for the help fighting him"

"I knew you could handle him" Faith said as she was putting on her shoes

J.R.: And that's it, Team Slayer holds first place for he day by scoring the maximum fifty points

King: I can't believe him! He must be gay or something!

J.R.: What are you talking about?

King: Jason…there Faith was, about to show us her puppies and then he comes out and ruins it…why couldn't he just wait a few more seconds

J.R.: Anyways, the next team to go is Team Hulkamania

Team Hulkamania was in the arena about to find out who they were going to face.

Hulk Hogan steps forward and is about to push the crystal skull when suddenly The Ultimate Warrior grabs Hogan's arm and says "No, my mighty leader, you must not risk touching the skull of corruption, for we can not risk you becoming corrupted by it and having it's evil essences enter your mighty heart. Let me, the ULTIMATE WARRIOR, take that risk for you and I shall call upon the spirit of the warrior to battle the evil skull and find out who its master is"

King: Oh give me a break…well at least he didn't say 'the venom taste good'

J.R.: There's still time

Hogan was give the Warrior a look that said 'What?!'

"Hey, Warrior" Ashton said "The rules state that the leader has to press the skull"

The Warrior gives him a menacing look "I do not take the word of a rat demon that would give the word of corruption and plant the seed of discontent"

"Did you just call me a rat demon?!!" Ashton yelled

"The Warrior can see all that can't be seen and what there is to be seen is seen by…"

Ashton cuts him off "NO, shut up!! Answer my fucking question!!"

"Boy, you do not wish to test the might of the Ultimate Warrior" Ultimate Warrior said while pointing at him

"If you're talking about fighting you, I think I could take you. I may not be the quickest person, but I'm sure I could step aside just in time, and let you run into a wall!"

The Warrior was pissed and was doing his heavy breathing as he gets right in Ashton's face.

"Oh god" Ashton said in disgust "You need a breath mint!"

Triple H and Britney finally got between them, Triple H was pushing Warrior back and Britney was backing Ashton up. Even though the two of them stopped a possible fight, they had both been amused by the possible fight.

King: It looked like Ashton and Warrior were about to get into a fight, and my money would have been on Ashton

After she, backed Ashton up enough, Britney turns back to the team and says "Seriously, Hogan, you need to press the skull.

Hogan, as he was planning to do before, walks up to the skull and presses it. After a few seconds, the skull takes the form of a familiar crisp burn head, Freddy Krueger.

"Oh, looks like your team got the sultan of nightmares, Freddy Krueger" Ashton said "Now let's see where your team will be facing him"

An old abandon factory shows up on the screen.

"It may look like an old factory" Britney said "But I've just been told that it's actually Krueger's nightmare world"

The conditions display on the screen.

Ashton reads them out loud "The Winning conditions are at least one of your team must survive until one hour is up or Freddy is destroyed. Of course, fifty points is awarded if your team wins…and this is a surprise, there is no penalty for being eliminated but for each member of your team that quits, ten points will be subtracted from the totally fifty. If all of your team doesn't survive before the hour is up, then the round is lost and your team gets nothing"

Chris leads over to RVD and whispers "This seems too easy, we better be careful"

King: I don't like this, J.R., no penalty points for being eliminated, only ten points subtracted from the totally fifty they could win for each that quits, so basically as long as no one quits and at least one survives, Team Hulkamania will get fifty points

J.R.: You have a feeling this isn't as easy as it seems?"

King: I know conditions are going to be different for each team, but yeah, this does seem too easy

J.R.: Well, what's Freddy Krueger like?"

King: You mean you don't know?

J.R.: I know of him and heard about his movies, but no, I've never watched any of them, all I know is that he haunts your dreams…I'm not a fan of horror movies

King: Well…he haunts your nightmares to be more precise while you sleep…and then kills you in your sleep…oh, I think I know what's going on, I bet the holo arena will be able to read their nightmares, so holo Freddy will know it and be able to use their owe fears against them…this might not be as easy as it sounds

As Hulk Hogan was leading his team towards the holo arena, he was giving them the game plan "Okay, team, we stick together no matter what, and no one gives up, no one surrenders! We going to take Freddy as team"

The Ultimate Warrior jumps in "You mustn't worry, mighty leader, for together we have the strength of the chains of the gods, and together we'll travel to Hell and face the demon of deception with the power of the…"

Triple H stops him "Okay, I'm gonna cut you off here before you get to the part about the venom taste good, but you shouldn't drink it all, because basically, it's getting old"

"You must stop using your ears that misguide you and start using the ears of the Ultimate…"

Triple H stops him again "Again!! Just stop!!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Hogan said to both of them "We need to pull it together, okay, now let's go in the arena"

The team enters the holo arena into the scary old factory, after looking around for a few seconds, Hogan signals the rest to follow him and he leads the way.

The team carefully walks down one hallway and when they get near the end, Hogan peaks around the corner, and suddenly hears a scratching.

"Guys do you hear that?" Hogan asked while still peaking around the corner, but no one answers "Guys?" Hogan turns around and is surprise to see his team was gone. He calls out "Triple H, Warrior, Chris…ah, Rob!" but no one answers

Just then he hears some whispers that sound like people saying his name and it was coming from around the corner. Hogan slowly turns the corner and walks towards the whispers. The whispers start getting louder and louder as he walks toward them until it became so loud that it sounds like an audience cheering his name. Then in a sudden flash of white light, Hogan finds himself in the backstage area of a WWE event.

"Hogan, my man" Says a familiar voice and Hogan looks to his left to see Vince McMahon, in a suite, doing his power walk as he was heading towards him "Your match is up next and I can't wait to see it"

"My match?" Hogan was confused

"Yeah, your once and awhile match in which you show up get the fans all happy because they think your back, but all you're here to do is promote one of your stupid projects and after the match your gone as quick as you came"

Hogan was dumfounded at first, then realizes something "Wait, this isn't real…this is all a trick"

"No, the trick is having these young wrestler lose to someone so old he can barely lift his leg and have the fans still think this is real…which brings me to this, I'm sorry Hogan, well not really, but I'm not going to tell them to lose to you this time so, you're on your own…good luck"

"What?! You can't do that…wait, this isn't real, your not Vince"

"Believe what you want" Vince got behind Hogan, and with surprising strength, starts pushing Hogan towards the ringside entrance as Hogan's music starts to play.

"What are you doing?!" Hogan demanded to know

"Time for you to go do your thing that only you can do" Vince said as the audience starts to go wild with cheers "And that thing being something so old" suddenly Vince voice changes to Freddy's voice "and pathetic, it's just nothing but faded glory" Hogan was able to get a glance behind him, and for a moment, he saw that it was no longer Vince in a suite, but Freddy…in a suite, then he was pushed threw the curtain.

Hogan was now on stage; he looks down towards the ring and sees Lillian. He then looks at the audience and to a frightening shock; ever fourth fan had a burnt face. Hogan decides he wasn't going to play this game and turns around to go backstage, but stops when he hears Freddy's laugh just beyond the curtain.

With Hogan's music still playing, Lillian gives her introduction "Introducing the challenger, a man living on faded glory, the one who doesn't know when to call it quits, Hulk Hogan!"

Suddenly the audience starts to boo him and hold up signs that said 'Hogan sucks!' and 'Hulkamania is Dead'

Hogan now decides to play along, mainly because he didn't wanna go backstage with Freddy waiting for him. He starts walking down towards the ring and gets in.

"And introducing his opponents" Lillian announces

"Opponents?!" Hogan said with shock

"First, he's the heart break kid that literally breaks your heart, Shawn Krueger!"

The person that comes dancing out onto the stage looks and was dressed like Shawn Michaels, but had a burn face like Freddy Krueger. Shawn Krueger dances all the way to the ring and then stops and doesn't get in.

"And his partner, he's really really huge, The Great Krueger!"

This time it was The Great Khali that comes out and just like Shawn, he had a burn face. Khali stops right next to Shawn.

"And their partner, he'll kick your head in, before cutting it off, Freddy Orton!"

Again, Randy Orton with a burn face, comes out and stops next to the other two.

"And their partner"

"How many partners are there?" Hogan asked Lillian, he was staring to get really concern

Lillian ignores Hogan and continues "He's the doctor of slash'a'nomics, Freddy Cena"

This time, John Cena with a burn face, but he was also wearing the Freddy glove with knives on his right hand. John stops right with the others.

King: Orton, Shawn, and Khali I can understand, Hogan had run ins with all of them, but Cena, Hogan never fought him…oh well, this is Freddy, it doesn't have to make senses

There were two announces at ring side that look just like J.R. and the King, but they where called F.K. and the Demon King, and just like the wrestlers, they had burnt faces. The ref himself also had a burnt face, but that was because that was Freddy himself. The only one at ringside that didn't have a burnt face was Lillian.

The bell ring and the wrestlers surround the ring.

F.K.: Woo Wee, the match is on the way and it promises to be a slaughter knocker

D. King: I don't care what happens, just as long as I see some nice breast so I can jack off to them later

J.R.: So what do you think of our doubles, King?

King: I hate them

J.R.: So do I

The four Freddy wrestlers surrounded the ring. Hogan got ready to fight them off, and when he saw Shawn trying to get in, he ran over to him and attack. This gave the other wrestlers the distraction to get in. Hogan turns around and sees The Great Krueger getting in; he runs over to him and attacks him with his weak Hogan punches.

F.K.: Well yee doggy, does he actually think those so called punches of his will hurt The Great Krueger

D. King: Puppies!? Did you say 'Puppies'?!

Hogan's punches had no effect on Great Krueger and he hits Hogan with a chop to his head. Hogan got his ringer knocked as he stumbles back and right into a super kick from Shawn that knocks him down

F.K.: It looks like Hogan's getting it worst then a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs

D. King: I don't want cats, I want puppies, puppies dam it, I need puppies, puppies, show me some breast!!

J.R.: Oh would someone just end this already

King: I am not that perverted

J.R.: Well…pretty dam close to it

Hogan starts to get up, and when he gets to his feet, he gets an RKO from Orton that brings him back down to the matt painfully and knocks him out. Then Cena steps in, dusts off his shoulder, and then runs to the ropes, bounces off them back to Hogan, stops and then brings his Freddy claws down on Hogan's face, eliminating Hogan.

F.K.: Well slap me silly and call me a red neck, that was the dreaded Five Claw Shuffle

D. King: Puppies?

As it was said before, Hogan was replaced with a holo dead body version of him. Freddy Cena pins him and Freddy Krueger counts the three count. Freddy goes to raise Cena's hand in victory, but Cena puts away with an attitude and says "Get off me!" then he looks to the audience, raises his arms in the air and says "The nightmare champ is here!!"

"Wow" Freddy says "Now that boy is going places"

J.R.: That's one down; let's hope the other fair better

King: I'm just glad that's was over, and I do not obsess over breasts…that much

J.R.: The jury is still out on that one

King: You know I could really use your support and not your wise cracks

J.R.: Yeah…well…let's see how the others are doing

The Ultimate Warrior didn't know how he got here and he really didn't care. It was just like back in his glory days and that's all that matters. Warrior was at a back stage interview at a wrestling event. Behind him was an old style WWF wall and the man interviewing him was Mean Jean. Warrior was walking back and forth, doing his heavy breathing and getting psyched up.

"Warrior, Warrior" M.J. said, trying to get him to stop, and finally Warrior stops and he continues "I would like to get your thoughts on your opponent tonight, are you ready for him?"

"READY?" Warrior says "Am I READY?!, Mean Jean, you need to not be asking that question for you already know that answer, the question that needs to be asked is 'is my opponent ready for the wrath and fury of the ULTIMATE WARRIOR!?'"

"But Warrior, this isn't like any opponent you've faced before, you know nothing of him and he knows everything about you"

"The way of the warrior is to be always vigilant and face the darkness head on with the power of the heavens, for there is no backing down to the darkness or the darkness will never back down to you!"

"Uh, okay" M.J. said "Well would you like to meet this man you'll be facing"

"To meet your enemy is to know the enemy you'll be facing and gain the knowledge that he wishes you not to know!"

"Well, here he is" M.J. point to his right

The Warrior looks and sees Freddy Krueger "The demon of deception!! I am ready to face you and make you feel the power of the Ultimate Warrior!"

"No, no, no" Freddy said "I'm not your opponent, he's your opponent" Freddy steps aside and points behind him

The man standing behind him was a familiar face to Warrior, in fact it was the Warrior, in a sense, it was the man who became the Ultimate Warrior, Jim. He had muscles just like him and long hair, but he had no face paint, and wore a t-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and had a pair of sunglasses on.

The Warrior couldn't and didn't want to believe what he was seeing "No, I will not fall for the lies of the demon of deception!"

"You may not believe it" Jim said, who unlike the Warrior, talked normally "But I'm here to help you"

"There is no helping that which no help is needed, and you are not one to help with powerless help which is not there"

"Oh god, would you stop and think before you talk and not just make this stuff up in rants" Jim rubs his head "Look Warrior…wait, let's start there with the whole Ultimate Warrior thing, it's just a character you play, you are not actually an all mystical Warrior with warrior powers…you are actually me, do you understand?"

Warrior shakes his head "No, you are an echo of the past that is no longer and I am the present and future of what is now and will always be the ULTIMATE WARRIOR!"

"Would you please listen to yourself for once! People aren't laughing with you they are laughing at you. If you don't get a sense of reality soon, I'll have to beat it into you" Jim threaten

"If you would attack the Ultimate Warrior, then the Ultimate Warrior will attack you with the power of the Jupiter Gods!" The Warrior then charges at Jim

Like those before, Jim waits until the last moment and steps aside, and like before The Ultimate Warrior runs past him. At first it didn't look like it was a big deal, there was nothing behind Jim for Warrior to run into and nothing for him to run off, but that's how it looked like at first. Two steps behind Jim, a cartoon canyon, like something out of a Roadrunner cartoon, appears and the Warrior runs right off it and falls down it like the coyote. In fact it sounded just like the cartoon, Warrior falls down the canyon with the same whistle that stops moments before he hits the bottom and small cloud of smoke is seen when he does.

Jim looks over the edge and says "What a maroon"

King: Saw that coming

J.R.: It is getting predictable

Ashton was hanging on to Britney's arm as he was finding it hard to stand from all the laughing he was doing.

Britney on the other hand, was looking at him funny and says "Don't you think its getting old"

Ashton stops laughing and straightens himself "Yeah, but it's all the creative ways he's falling running off ledges, don't tell me you didn't find this cartoon one funny"

"Actually, I feel kind of bad for him"

Ashton sighs "You're such a buzz kill"

King: That's two down

J.R.: Well at least they didn't give up, so no penalty points

King: It doesn't matter, if Freddy takes everyone out, then they will score nothing, and look who up next, its Y2J…maybe he'll do better

Jericho knew this was a trick and he was preparing himself for Freddy jumping out of anywhere. At the moment he was standing in the middle of the ring and his Highlight Reel props were all around him like he was about to do an interview, he even had a microphone in his hand. The audience was cheering him and waiting for whoever he was going to have on his show.

Jericho was wondering who was going to head on out and got his answer as John Cena's music starts to play. As Cena heads out, half the audience cheers him and half boos him.

'Good old Cena' Jericho thought 'he has as much hates as he does admires'

Cena gets in the ring, and Jericho says into the microphone "Well, I guess I'm suppose to interview you, but that is what an idiot would do. I know this isn't real, and I know you're not Cena, you're the nightmare man himself, Freddy Krueger"

"I'm not Freddy" Cena says back with a microphone of his own, and suddenly all the audience starts booing loudly

"Well, it seems like the audience doesn't agree with you"

"Oh, their not booing me, their booing you"

"Booing me?!"

"Yeah, because of what you've become"

"What I've become?!"

Cena starts to get annoyed "Is there an echo in here, why don't you just look at yourself and you'll know what I mean"

Jericho looks at himself and receives a frightening shock, he was wearing a suite "No, no, this can't be!"

"Oh, it is" Cena said "you put that on right after you destroyed your show"

Jericho receives another terrifying scare as suddenly his Highlight reel show was all destroyed. The big TV was smashed and the high chairs were in pieces and scattered everywhere.

"What happen to my show?!" Jericho yelled

"You destroyed it" Cena answered "The night you turned against the fan"

The booing got even louder and Jericho starts to freak. He had to straighten things out with the fans and by speaking into the microphone, but as he was about to say something, a voice, that sounds like his, came over the speaker "All of you are a bunch of hypocrites" He didn't speak the words, but it looked like he did "No I didn't say that!" He tries speaking into the microphone again, but again, words he didn't speak came threw the speakers "I'm done being your trained monkey" After that Jericho throws his microphone down like it was acid.

Jericho looks towards Cena and tries reasoning with him "I didn't say that!"

Cena shrubs his shoulders "It sure sounded like it"

"No, it wasn't me, tell them!"

"Well, it looks like it was you" Cena was referring to the suit he was wearing

"But I didn't put this on! This isn't me!" Jericho said and starts ripping off the suit, he rather be naked then wear the suit. However, once he rips the suit off, there was another suit under it "What the hell?!" he rips that one off only to reveal another "No!" rips this one off and yet again, another suit. Jericho is completely freaking out as continues to rip off one suit after another only to get an endless number of suits he was wearing.

As he was desperately trying to get all the suits off, Freddy comes from under the ring, just behind Jericho. He then crawls in the ring, and slowly starts to sneak up behind Jericho, his claws out ready to give him the eliminating blow. However right before Freddy get close enough to strike, Jericho screams out "I QUIT!!"

Jericho disappears and Freddy looks bumped that he didn't get to strike.

King: Now that three down, and Jericho just got the penalty, so the best they can do is forty points. Of course it doesn't matter; Freddy seems to be picking them off one by one, so I don't even think they'll survive

J.R.: Don't count out Triple H and RVD

Triple H didn't find the situation funny at all, but still he sat in the throne with a crown on and his Conan like outfit he was wearing but didn't put on. In his right hand was a huge sledgehammer and to his left, in a throne like his, sat Stephanie McMahon wear an elegant medieval dress and a crown on her head, Hunter could only assume she was his Queen. He was in a medieval like Castle banquet hall and in the middle of the room was a large table filled with food and surround by many warrior eating and praising the King of Kings name, that being Triple H.

Triple H was getting bored and was about to move on, but then Stephanie says "You look bored, my lord, shall I send for the Court Fool"

"Oh, this should be good" Triple H muttered

Stephanie claps her hands together and calls out "Send in the fool!"

Triple H saw this come, the big door open and Vince McMahon in a court jester outfit stumbles on in.

"Dam it!" Vince said "I'm not a fool, I'm Vince McMahon, and I have big grapefruits!"

Vince starts to do his power walk and after few steps, he trips and falls flat on his face

Everyone laughs at Vince except for Triple H, he just roles his eyes.

Vince gets up and says "Oh, All of you thinks that's funny, well I'll be the last one laughing in the end!" Suddenly Vince jester pants fall down revealing his boxers with red hearts and everyone, except Hunter, laughs louder then before. Vince's face turns red with embarrassment; he bends down to pull them up and his boxers rip. When he heard the rip, he loses his balance and falls flat on his butt.

King: You know, Mr. McMahon is watching this and I bet he's not finding this amusing right now

J.R.: Although, he has gotten worse

Vince is finally able to get back up and pull his pants up. Everyone still laughing at him.

"Oh, look what I have here" Vince magically puts two pies from behind him, one in each hand "I wonder what I could do with these" Just then, Vince throws one pie at Hunter and one at Stephanie.

Triple H ducks his head to the right and the pie hits the back of his throne. He looks behind him as he hears the sizzling sound of the back of his throne melting away from the acid pie that hit it. Triple H grabs his sledgehammer and quickly stands up. He then looks to his left and sees the headless corpse of Stephanie, apparently the other pie hit on target.

Triple H hears Freddy laughing and sees that Freddy now stands where Vince was standing. It was now just him and Freddy; all the warrior in the room had disappear.

"You know what's the problem with kingdoms, Mr. King of Kings" Freddy said "Is that they always come crumbling down" Suddenly the castle around them starts to fall apart like shattering glass.

As the walls shatter, it revealed another scenery, but it wasn't the scenery that Freddy wanted. Much to his surprise, he found himself on a battle field during sun set. There were a large number of warriors on the field surrounding him in a large circle with Freddy on one end and Triple H on the other. Triple H was now wearing battle armor and holding his sledge hammer. Just behind Hunter, was Queen Stephanie, head and all, wearing Xena like armor and sitting on top a war horse.

"You look surprise, Freddy" Triple H said, while looking menacingly at Freddy

"This isn't how it's suppose to be" Freddy said

"You forget, you're in my world!" Triple H said and then charges Freddy and slams the head of the sledge hammer right into Freddy's stomach. The hit was so hard, Freddy got lifted into the air before falling to the ground, face down.

Freddy was able to roll over and sees Triple H standing over him, he seem a lot taller to Freddy then before.

"What?! Did you think I was going to be easy, well you forget who I am!!" Triple said as he raises the sledge hammer right above Freddy's head.

Freddy lets out a wimpy scream as Triple H brings the sledge hammer down with incredible force. However Freddy melts into the ground right before the sledge hammer hits him.

Ten seconds later, the battle field disappears and Triple H finds himself back in the old abandon factory. He then begins his search for the others.

J.R.: Well, it looks like Triple H was able to fight against Freddy

King: Yeah, but he didn't defeat him and there's still twenty five minutes left

J.R.: Why can't you ever look on the bright side of things

RVD found himself in his old apartment from years ago, he didn't know how he got here and at the moment, he was frantically looking for his miss stash. It wasn't in the place he hid it last.

RVD attention was drawn away from search and to the sound of his door slowly creaking open. At first, no one came threw, but after a few seconds, a big ugly caterpillar crawl threw, it was apparent by the face that it was Freddy.

Freddy craws up to RVD and then pulls out a bong from nowhere and takes a puff, then he offers RVD a puff. RVD is hesitant at first but then takes a puff himself.

J.R.: I would like to take this moment to say that 'Battle of the Super Hero Stars' does not in anyway support the use of illegal drugs

King: They made you say that, didn't they

J.R.: I'm not at liberty to say

King: Oh give me a break, its okay for Hogan to get his face clawed in, or Faith nearly get naked, but oh no, RVD is getting high, the big evil…give me a break

"That's good stuff" RVD says "But I've got better…if only I could remember where" Then it came to him, he runs over to his bed, and reaches between that mattress and box spring. He pulls out a small bag with two already rolled joints. He takes one and offers the other to Freddy. Freddy turns back to human form and looks at the joint being offered to him, at first he isn't sure, but then he figures 'When in Rome' and takes it from RVD.

After taking out his lighter, RVD lights them both up.

J.R.: Well, I've got a feeling this is going to take awhile, so we're temporally going to Ashton, who is waiting to interview Ash from 'Army of Darkness'

"Thank, J.R." Ashton said "I'm here with Ash, from 'Army of Darkness' and Evil Dead 1 and 2." Ashton turns to Ash "I would just like to say it is an honor to be interviewing you"

"And I just wanna say who the hell are you?" Ash said "I thought the chick with the big boobs was doing my interview"

"Oh, well, she had other…engagements" Ash said "So, Ash, what was it like fighting the evil dead?"

"What was it like?! What do you think it was like, their evil and dead, a bad combination, I feared for my life every time"

"Well, you didn't look like you did"

"It was a tough guy act" Ash said "Anyone who wouldn't be scare, is either stupid or fooling themselves…look, kid, aren't you gonna ask me 'what I think of the teams or something along that line and not some stupid question"

Ashton rubs the back of his neck nervously "Well, I thought I'd mix it up some"

"Don't"

"Wait, what's that? Oh, I'm sorry Ash, I've just been told that we are going back to the Holo Arena…it's been nice interviewing you"

King: Wow, was he really told that or did he just want out of there

J.R.: Either way, we're going back to the match

RVD and Freddy were currently sitting on bead bag chairs completely high.

"Hey, I just realize something" Freddy said "I know now why I did all those horrible things to the kids I kidnapped…it was because I have a small penis…well, now I have no penis because it got burnt off…but back then I had a small penis"

"Huh, are you sure you wanna be telling me this, dude?" RVD said

"No, no it's cool, dude, I've come to accept it now, I had a small penis and now I have no penis"

The door opens and Triple H walks into the room. He rolls his eyes at the scene in front of him "Rob, what are you doing?"

RVD stands up and says "Hey, it's Triple H, the king of queens, the poker game, the sizzling assassinate…wait, I think I got one of them wrong"

Triple H sighs "Maybe it isn't the Warrior we need to get rid of"

"Hey, it's all cool, Hunter, I'm just hanging with Freddy"

Triple H suddenly returns a wicked smile "Freddy, what are you talking about, Freddy isn't real, there isn't anyone there"

RVD get a little confused "What are you talking about, he's right there"

Freddy stand up and laughs a goofy laugh "Yeah, Hunter, I'm real, I'm right here"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rob" Triple said "There's no one there, Freddy isn't real"

It took him a few seconds, but threw his fogged up mind, RVD got it "Oh, yeah, I get it" he winks at Triple H "There's no one there at all, I was by myself before you got here"

Freddy was hurt "Hey, Rob, not cool, I thought we were buddies"

"Now you have to believe it, Rob, there's no such thing as Freddy Krueger" Triple said to RVD

Freddy starts to feel weak and that when he got what Triple H was trying to do "NO!"

"Hey, no worries, Hunter" RVD said "I believe…I mean I don't believe…I mean I…huh…you know, there's no such thing as Freddy"

"You not going to get away with this, Hunter" Freddy said and charges him with his claws out, but Triple H made no effort to move or brace himself or anything but yawn. Freddy tries to slash Triple but he suddenly disappears into nothing.

It was over, but still Freddy had to get the last word, in a disembody voice; he yells "Curse you, Triple H! Curse you and that hot wife of yours! You know, the one that looked so hot in the leather armor, dam, do you really get to bang that?"

In the audience, Stephanie blush as she suddenly felt the eyes of everyone around her "What?!" is all she could say

King: That's it, they did it, Team Hulkamania wins and comes away with forty points

J.R.: And it all thanks to RVD and Triple H

King: Well I would say Triple H more then RVD

J.R.: Up next is Team Dark Angel

TBC

Sorry, I decided to cut this contest into two chapters due to the fact that Team Hulkamania took so long, this contest will continue next chapter


End file.
